Ace of Hearts
by Kanshisha Tenshi
Summary: Please review! (Complete) The perfect ending for a silly story. Enjoy! (Romy)
1. New Acquaintances

**Ace of Hearts**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

**Disclaimer:  You don't really think I own X-Men:  Evolution, do you?  The only characters I own are Nega, Neutra, and Repro; and, of course, I own the plot.  I'm lazy, so I won't be posting disclaimers in every chapter.  The only disclaimer's I'll add are the ones containing new characters in the plot.  (By the way, I know this isn't what happens after "Self-Possessed," but that's the joy of fanfiction.) =)**

This story takes place a few months after "Self-Possessed," near the end of summer.  It's a week before school starts back up.  Enjoy, and please review!

~[ 3 ]~

            Scott Summers opened the newly-remade mansion's doorway with a yawn.  It was nearing the end of his vacation away from school and the last thing he wanted was someone interrupting his sleep.  He had spent plenty of quality time with his brother the previous week and was catching up on his dozing when three short, abrupt knocks woke him up.  Sighing, he had been the first to reach the entryway.

            What he saw there surprised him.  There were two people standing outside the door, each looking solemn despite their presumably young appearances.

            "Um...can I help you?" he asked, shaking away the shocked expression he was sure had covered his face.

            "We're looking for Professor Xavier," one of them--a girl--said.

            "What do you want with the Professor?" Scott asked, becoming a bit wary.  After all, it wasn't every day--not now, especially--that a mutant came forward looking for _training._

"We'll take that up with him, if you don't mind.  May we see him?"  The girl caught sight of a figure approaching the door--Wolverine.

            "Is there a problem?" Logan asked gruffly.

            "No, no problem," the girl replied coolly.   "My companions and I were just looking for Professor Xavier."

            "'Companions'?" Logan questioned doubtfully.  "I only see one other--"  Then the third person stepped in front of the door, coming from the right.  "I'll see if the Professor is up to it," he said warily.

~[ 3 ]~

            Professor Xavier looked at the three teenagers standing before him, his arms resting in his lap.  Slowly, he nodded his head.

            "We've recently rebuilt the institution," he explained.  "After all of the news coverage and propaganda, I doubted anyone would dare come forward with their mutant abilities."  He paused.  "You three are very brave individuals.  I think, with proper training, you could be fine additions to our team."

            The three new students grinned shyly at him, glancing at each other occasionally.

            "However, I need to know what your powers are."

            The first girl, the one who had spoken to Scott, stepped forward.  Xavier found he was surprised despite himself.  She looked like an exact opposite of Rogue, with tan skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair with black bangs.  She stood at the same height as Rogue, and he assumed she was the same age.

            "My name's Lauren," she said softly.  "I prefer to go by Neutra.  This is Repro."  She indicated the lone male figure, who seemed to tower above the two girls.  He was of medium build, and had his arms crossed.  With light brown hair and brown eyes, there seemed nothing remarkable about him.

            "What kind of names are Neutra and Repro?" Logan asked irritably.

            "We took them from our powers," she snapped back at him.

            "And what are your powers?" Scott questioned from behind.

            "I was getting to that.  I have the power to negate other powers.  The effect only lasts for a while, though.  Repro can produce extra limbs when he needs to."  To demonstrate, the boy known as Repro began shaking, and within seconds had sprouted his own pair of black, feathery wings.  Scott stared.  "He can reproduce himself or something else," Neutra finished, grinning.

            "And your friend?" inquired the professor.

            "Her name's Nega.  She claims to have the same ability as I do, but I have yet to see it."  She glanced suspiciously at Nega.

            Reading the girl's mind, Xavier discovered Lauren's inner doubts:

            _Something isn't right about Nega.  We just picked her up on our way here.  She seemed pretty anxious to get into the institution..._

~[ 3 ]~

            _This isn't fair, _thought a sleepy Rogue.  _Not only do we have another three students t' take care o', but Ah've gotta share mah room with one o' 'em.  Thank Gawd the professor had the foresight t' pay for extra rooms an' bathrooms.  But why mah room?  Ah've already got a roommate!  This one's prob'ly worse than Kitty is.  Ah hate mah life.  At least it ain't as big a surprise as it will be t' Kitty when she an' the girls get back._

~[ 3 ]~

            Jean, Kitty, Amara, and Ororo had gone to the beach for the last week of freedom.  Ororo had gone as a chaperone, and, knowing teenage girls at the beach, they would need her.  Kitty had tried to convince Rogue to come with, but, naturally, the loner had refused.

            "Oh, come _on_, Rogue!  This is, like, going to be awesome!"

            "Not a chance."

            "But...it's the beach!  You could, like, used a tan, Rogue.  And besides, all the totally gorgeous guys are going to be there..."

            "Now why would Ah wanna go for guys, Kitty?" she asked bitterly.  "Ya'll know Ah can' touch.  No point in meh goin'."  Kitty sighed, resigned, and the four girls had left for five days of glorious fun, sun and boys.

~[ 3 ]~

            Lauren was in the middle of unpacking her belongings when the door opened and shut silently.  She turned her head slightly to look; it was just Rogue, coming back from dropping Kitty's things off somewhere.  The whole roommate-plan had been redone since the three new students' arrivals.

            "So Ah take ya'll must be Lauren?"

            "And you must be Rogue."

            "That's what they call meh," she confirmed.

            "Yeah, well, I go by Neutra, if you don't mind."

            "Neutra?  We're gonna have to do better than that if ya wanna be part of the X-Men."  There was a long silence.

            "So what's with these walls?" Lauren finally asked.  "I hate the color white..."

            "Meh, too.  Ah'd rather have 'em painted black."

            "Sounds good.  Want to?"

            "Ah doubt the professor'd let us."

            "Who cares?  He won't be sleeping in here."  Rogue grinned at her new roommate.

            _Maybe this won' be so bad after all..._

~[ 3 ]~

Author's Notes:  I'm tired of typing for now, so that's the end of the first chapter.  Review, please, but be merciful!  This is my first X-Men _anything_ fic so I may not do too well on their dialect and stuff.  The little dividers ~[ 3 ]~ are supposed to be shaped like a card with a heart in it.  If I could I'd fit a sideways 'a' in it so you would know it's the Ace of Hearts card.  Eventually this should become a romance between Rogue and Gambit, but I have to let it build first.  Let me know what you think!


	2. Old 'Friends'

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter 2**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own _Jurassic Park_, or Michael Crichton.  If I had his genius for writing, I'd probably have enough money to buy both.  Unfortunately, I'm not a medical person and I hate science, so I won't be making money anytime soon.  Not that it matters, but I also don't own Pizza Hut.**

~[ 3 ]~

            Mystique frowned at her mirror.  This wasn't going to be good at all.  Xavier had new students, and she needed one of them.  She knew Rogue would undoubtedly befriend Neutra, and Neutra would undoubtedly want to help Rogue once she learned about her.  But Mystique _needed_ Neutra for her plan to work.

            Her frown turned to a glare.  They already suspected.  They had suspected the moment the new kids walked through the door.  This was not going as planned.

~[ 3 ]~

            "This is, like, so unfair!" Kitty protested.  "Why should _I_, like, have to give up _my_ room?  There are plenty of other rooms, Professor!"

            "Now, Kitty, you must take your fellow team members into consideration."

            "What do you mean, Professor?"

            "He means, Kitty," Ororo spoke up, "that Rogue may be better off sharing a room with Lauren."

            "It's Neutra!" the girl called from the kitchen.

            "Sorry," Storm called back.  "As I was saying, Rogue and _Neutra_ seem to be great friends already, and it's only been a few days.  I think it would be good for Rogue to have someone so like her in her room."

            "And besides," Xavier added, "after a while I don't think you'll mind being in the same room as Jean."  Kitty looked up at the mention of her new roommate.

            "You're right.  I just think you should have, like, given me more notice.  So...I get to, like, room with Jean?  Cool."

~[ 3 ]~

            "I'm not sure thinking is her strong point," Neutra whispered to Rogue.  The paler girl had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

            "Ah'm not that fond o' her, either, but ain't that a little...extreme?  Ah mean, ya've only just met her."

            "I can tell if I like a person or not practically by looking at them."

            "Ah guess Ah can relate."

"She was only upset about being kicked out of her room.  Just indignant.  I don't know that she could say the same for you.  She's too perky for me.  Most of the girls here are.  Ororo's okay, though."

            "Yeah.  Hey, ya wanna ditch this place an' go have some _real_ fun?"  The two friends grinned at each other.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue hopped onto Logan's motorcycle with Neutra right behind her.  They had snuck out of the mansion armed with cash, Logan's keys, and two helmets.  Strapping their helmets on, they got onto the bike, Rogue in front.  She turned the key in the ignition and drove down the long driveway.

            "You never told me your powers," Neutra called over the roar of the engine.

            "Ah don't remember hearin' 'bout yours, either," Rogue called back.  "Ah'll tell ya when we park."

            They stopped at a book store.

            "You like to read?" Neutra asked.

            "Who doesn't?" Rogue replied, shrugging.

            "Fair enough.  So what are your powers?"

            "Ah can't touch anyone," Rogue informed her quietly.  "If Ah do, Ah drain their powers an' memories.  It's like they're in mah head.  If Ah touch 'em long enough, they could go into a coma or even...die..."

            "That's so sad..."  She looked at Rogue sympathetically, but Rogue was staring past her.

~[ 3 ]~

            "What is it, Rogue?"

            "What's _he_ doin' here?" she asked rhetorically.  Her voice was low and dangerous.  Neutra whirled around, and saw a man walking across the street--toward them.

            "Who's he?"

            "Trouble."

            The man's long, brown coat billowed out behind him in the late morning breeze.  As he neared, Neutra noticed he wore a black headband around his head, but seemed to be attached to something hidden under his short, brown hair (A/N:  Does anyone know what that thing's called?).  Underneath the trench coat he wore all black.  She vaguely identified a long pole sticking out from behind his shoulder.  He wore gloves with the fingers cut off.

            Staring straight at them, he smirked.

~[ 3 ]~

            "Bonjour, chéri," he greeted.  Rogue scowled at him.

            "Get lost, swamp rat."

            "But why would Remy wan' t' leave two belle femmes, hahn?"

            "'Cause if Remy don't he's goin' t have that smirk beaten off his face," Rogue retorted.  She slipped off her left glove.

            "Rogue, what're you doing?" Neutra demanded.

            "Remy loves a challenge."

            "You're not going to fight out here in the streets, are you?"

            "Aren't you gon' introduce Remy t' yo' friend, ma chéri?" the Cajun asked huskily.  He seized Neutra's hand in his own and kissed the knuckles tenderly.  Neutra blushed despite the look she was receiving from Rogue.

            "Ya don't need t' know who she is, Cajun--"

            "My name's Neutra."

            "Dat be yo' real name, chéri?"

            "No.  My real name's Lauren."

            "Remy t'ink he prefers dat name over de other."  Lauren smiled at him.  "J'mappelle Remy LeBeau," he whispered to her in French.  Rogue rolled her eyes.

            "All right, ya'll break it up 'fore Ah get sick."

            "Remy would rather be yo' love interest, anyway, chéri."  Neutra caught Rogue's eye and mouthed:  _Go for it!_

            "Like Ah said before," Rogue drawled, "get lost, swamp rat."  She walked into the store, dragging Neutra along using her gloved hand.

~[ 3 ]~

            Remy frowned.  That hadn't gone well.

            _Maybe I should have apologized, non?_  He sighed, and followed the girls into the book store.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue browsed through the science fiction section.  She felt the need to read some kind of "monster" book.  Neutra was on the opposite aisle, looking through the fantasy novels.  Rogue looked down and read through the authors' names.  She decided to read _Jurassic Park_.  She had seen the movie and had high expectations for the book.

            As she reached down to pick up the book, her ungloved hand brushed against another.  She reeled back and stood up straight.  A few brief memories invaded her mind, and she stumbled back.  She hurriedly put her glove on, which she had forgotten to do prior to coming into the store.  She looked over at her recent victim and groaned.

            "Swamp rat," she growled.  "Why are ya followin' meh?  Leave meh alone!"  She stepped forward, grabbed the book, and ran over to where Neutra still browsed.

            "What's up, Rogue?"

            "They've got a rat infestation here," she grumbled.

            "Oh.  Remy came in, then?"

            "Yeah, and now Ah've got some of his worthless memories floatin' through mah brain.  Tryin' to ignore them is givin' meh a headache."  Neutra picked up a book and the two of them walked to the counter.  Rogue continuously looked over her shoulder, but did not catch sight of the Cajun anywhere.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue and Neutra went to only a few other stores after that, buying the necessary items:  new, better-fitting black clothing and some make-up for the school year.  It was only two days away, after all.  They avoided people as much as they could, since Rogue was itching to see if she could steal as good as she "remembered."

            Despite the fact that Rogue hated shopping, she found herself enjoying being out with Lauren.  The girls were pleased to find out they wore the same size of clothing, which they celebrated by buying matching outfits.

~[ 3 ]~

            Neutra was beginning to feel sorry for Rogue.  From the tone of her voice earlier, Rogue didn't sound like she enjoyed absorbing other peoples' memories.  Neutra assumed that it was hell trying to sort through whose memories you had.  She tried her best to keep Rogue away from crowds and merchandise by herself, knowing the girl's first "instinct" would be to pick pockets and grab merchandise.  Rogue had told her that Gambit, or Remy, as Neutra knew him, was an expert thief.

            She wished there was a way to help Rogue.

            "Hey, Rogue, it's about time for lunch.  Ready to call it a day?"

            "Of course."

            "How about some Cajun food?" she asked, a gleam in her eye.  Rogue just glared.  "You have to admit, that guy was a hunk!  Hot and spicy Cajun eye candy.  Great new flavor, huh?"  she giggled.

            "Aw, knock it off, already!"  Neutra giggled some more.

            "I was just teasing.  How about we just get some pizza?"

            "As long as ya stay away from the bad jokes about the swamp rat," she grumbled.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue nearly screamed with rage when she saw who walked through the Pizza Hut door.  At noon, three teenagers had walked through the glass doors:  Piotr Rasputin, St. John Allerdyce, and Remy LeBeau--three of magneto's Acolytes.  She wasn't surprised that Sabertooth wasn't there; with his appearance, he would never get any pizza.

            Uninformed that they were the enemy, Lauren invited the three over to sit at their booth.

            "What're ya doin'?" Rogue cried, but it was too late.  St. John slid into the seat next to Neutra, and Piotr next to St. John.  That left only one place to sit for Remy:  next to Rogue.  Noticing the sly looks Neutra gave and St. John gave him, Gambit knew they had arranged the seating this way.  Grumbling, Rogue grudgingly made room for him, and he sat down.

~[ 3 ]~

            "So, we meet again, chéri," he greeted, grinning lopsidedly at him.  As Rogue was about to glare at him--again--she noticed his eyes weren't red-on-black.

            "Wearin' ya contacts, Cajun?"  Remy frowned.

            "Oui.  An' Remy don't t'ink he like bein' called dat.  He t'ink he prefer bein' called Remy or Gambit, non?"  He turned to look at her, bent closer to her, and whispered:  "He also sorry for de card incident, and he don't t'ink people need t' know about his eyes."  His expression was sad.  Neutra scowled at Rogue from across the table.

            "Rogue, your make-up's smeared.  How about we go to the little girl's room and fix it?" 

            St. John started to say, "But her make-up looks fine," when Piotr hauled him out of the booth and let Neutra slide by.  Remy let Rogue by, and the girls walked to the bathroom, Neutra slamming the door behind them.

~[ 3 ]~

            "What the hell do you think you're doing out there?" Neutra demanded.  "Are you _trying_ to tear him to shreds inside, or is this just a side effect of your mutation kicking in?"  Rogue flinched.

            She quickly came to her own defense.  "He tried t' blow mah hand off the first time Ah met him!  Ah have every right t' strike back."

            "Yeah, well, you're okay _now_, aren't you?  He's taken a break from fighting, but you're still going at it full-force!  Give it a break just for today, will you?  He's trying to be nice.  You're trying to be a pain in the ass!"  Rogue sighed, resigned.

            "Fine, but just for today."

            "Okay.  So...what's wrong with his eyes?"  Rogue smirked.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue and Neutra returned to their seats, and the five of them ate their pizza.

            "Remy'll pay," Remy offered.

            "That's fine for ya'll's group, but Neutra an' Ah can pay for our own."

            "No, no, he insists."  Rogue rolled her eyes.  Neutra gave Rogue a look.

            Through gritted teeth, Rogue said, "Thank ya.  That's very nice, s...Remy."

            Until they parted ways, the teenagers ate their pizza in silence.  Every so often, Neutra would look over at Remy to get a look at his eyes.  Rogue hadn't told her what was wrong with them, but they looked fine to Lauren.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue slammed the door shut behind her.  Logan's reprimand for taking her bike had been worth it.  She smirked to herself.  Any reprimand was worth feeling free and happy for a day.  She wondered if she really _had_ been happy today, though.

            She reflected on all that had happened, opening up her new book and lying on her stomach on her bed.

            "Okay," she admitted quietly, "so he _is_ kinda cute.  An' that grin is startin' to grow on meh, but not by much.  He's still an annoyin' swamp rat, an' I got his memories to prove it.  Speaking of which..."

            She closed her eyes and began sorting through her memories and his, when she stopped, frowning.  _Did Ah really hurt him today?  Ah mean, Ah guess Ah didn't mean to offend him too badly, but he did deserve some of it.  That don't mean Ah'm gonna go apologize to him...but that was nice o' him to pay for the pizza an' say sorry for the fight, even if it _was_ only because Magneto hired him.  Ah guess he's not so bad after all..._

            Before she could finish her thoughts, sleep overcame her.  A few hours later, Neutra slipped into the room, turned off the lights, and went to bed.

~[ 3 ]~

Author's Notes:  This chapter was a little longer than the first because I spent my free time during school writing the whole thing.  Getting better?  Getting worse?  Any suggestions or questions for me?  If I got anything wrong with Gambit, _please_ let me know because I'd love to be doing this right.  And if anyone knows what the heck that thing he wears around his head is, tell me so, please!  Basically, just review.  I'm trying to edit my chapters based on reviews.  Thanks.


	3. Rocky Road

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter 3**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

**Disclaimer:  If it's a name you've heard before that you think I have no right to claim, then it's probably not mine (e.g., name brands, song names, character names, anything!  I have no job, therefore no money!  I own nothing!)**

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue started off the next day by giving Neutra a reprimand for yesterday's invitation.

            "Do ya even know who the Acolytes _are_, Neutra?  They're th' _enemy_!  Ya invited the enemy t' eat pizza with us, in public!  Remy's one of 'em!  They work for _Magneto,_ th' personal pain in all our asses."

            "I thought that was Mystique."

            "Her, too, an' don't ya go changin' the subject on meh!  If ya ever see the Acolytes again, don't invite 'em to come _sit_ with us!  Ah mean, at least you could insult them instead!"  She crossed her arms.

            "It's not my fault no one told me!  I don't remember you explaining all this before or after the book-store-incident..."

            "Well...Ah was angry.  It slipped mah mind.  Just...go get breakfast or something."

~[ 3 ]~

            Lauren stormed out of the house, slamming one of the mansion's two wooden doors behind her.  As she walked by the sign reading "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," she kicked it, hopping on one leg from the pain it caused in her toe.  The eighteen-year-old mutant decided to take out her frustration on the dance floor.  She made sure she had her ID with her, then headed downtown to look for a bar or dance club she could let it out in.

            "And to think I was going to help her..."

~[ 3 ]~

            Gambit snuck through the trees surrounding the institute.  He had been waiting outside for hours now, looking for a specific room.  Then her saw her, in all her pale and untainted beauty, standing on the balcony outside her room.  He grinned; his patience was paying off, and now he knew where the Rogue's room was.  His red eyes brightened devilishly as he waited for Rogue to leave the balcony.  Silently, he crept over to where her room was.

            He frowned as he puzzled how to get up.  He glanced over his shoulder at the bo staff.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue heard a thump from the other side of her closed door.  She opened it, but saw nothing in her room, except for the balcony doors' curtains blowing in the wind.  She frowned.

            _Didn't Ah close those doors?_  She shrugged, closed the doors, and left her room again, closing the intricately decorated wooden door behind her as she headed down for breakfast.

~[ 3 ]~

            Gambit sighed from underneath a girl's bed, still clutching his bo staff from when he pole-vaulted onto the balcony.  He had landed a little harder than he had anticipated.

            _Why couldn' de fille have a room on de first floo'?  Ow..._

~[ 3 ]~

            "Where's Neutra?" Scott asked Rogue when she walked into the kitchen.

            "G'mornin' to ya, too, sugah," she mumbled.

            "Excuse me?"

            "I don' know.  Last I saw her she was leavin' the mansion, I guess."  She shrugged.  "Prob'ly went for a walk or somethin'."  Scott frowned.

            "I needed to ask her something..."

            "Look, just relax, 'kay?  It's the last day 'fore school an' ya'll are still bein' a goody-two-shoes leader.  Go shoppin' or somethin' with ya gal and enjoy yaself for once, Scott.  Ah'm sure whatevah ya need t' ask her can wait 'til mornin'."

            "My gal...ah...girl?"

            "Jean."

            "Oh, right...hey!  She's not my girl!  She and Duncan are..."

            "...History," Rogue finished for him.  "Make ya move, lover boy," she said, batting her eyes at him playfully.  He blushed as Jean came into the kitchen.

            "Hey Scott, Rogue," she greeted.  The way they looked at her confused her.  "Did I miss something?"

            Rogue grinned and walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

~[ 3 ]~

            Neutra sighed as she snuck back into the institution.  She didn't dare use the front door, because that would attract far too much attention.  She looked up to the second-floor balcony that marked her and Rogue's room with a sigh.  She would have to climb up the stones, a far-from-easy task.

            "Why me?" she asked.

            "What you doin' out here, petite?" came a familiar Cajun accent.  Neutra whirled around and stared into Gambit's bright red eyes in the darkness.  It was well into the evening, and his eyes shone like tiny fires.

            "You...your eyes...that's what she...meant..."  She couldn't help but stare.  He smiled sheepishly.

            "Do you like Remy's eyes better when dey brown?" he asked softly.  She shook her head.

            "They look fine.  It makes you unique, you know.  I like your eyes, but I can understand why you'd hide them in public with all the mutant haters around..."

            "You never answered Remy's question," he said, changing the subject.

            "Yeah, well, I could ask you the same thing, boy."

            "Ladies first," he said with a bow.

            "I was out all day, avoiding people.  Your turn."

            "Remy was just stretchin' his legs when he heard yo' voice."

            "Stretching your legs?  At the mansion?  But you don't live anywhere near here!"  He winked.  "Have you been here all day, Remy?"

            "Oui.  Under one o' de femme's bed."  She stared at him.  "Wha'd I say?" he asked, grinning innocently at her.  Her expression softened.

            "Get me into my room and I'll forgive you.  Were you waiting under the bed for Rogue?"  He nodded, and she smiled in satisfaction.  "That's so sweet..."

            "He hoped 't would be, non?"

~[ 3 ]~

            Gambit, once again, barely had time to slide under the bed when he landed on the balcony.  Neutra hopped onto her bed, the one farthest from the glass doors.  She grabbed her Terry Brooks novel and was flipping through it to find her place when Rogue walked in.

            "Ah'm not gonna bother askin' how or when ya got back in.  What Ah would like t' know is:  what would ya like t' do for the next, say, five hours?"  Neutra thought for a moment, then grinned.

            "Well...How about you go get some snacks, and I'll get some people in here.  We'll..._rendezvous_ in about ten minutes."  She chuckled at her own personal, albeit stupid, joke.  Rogue eyed her suspiciously, but complied.

~[ 3 ]~

            When Rogue came back in with a bowl of popcorn, a bag of chips, and two bottles of soda, she was surprised to see five people other than Neutra in her room.  Scott was holding a conversation with Neutra, while Jean was...holding Scott's arm.

            _Looks like a certain redhead has a new boyfriend,_ she noted mentally.  The other three in the room were Repro, Kurt, and Kitty.  She frowned.

            "Hey, Repro, what _is_ ya real name?  Ah don' think ya ever told meh."

            "Alex," he said quietly.  Rogue blinked in surprise.  That was the first time he'd ever talked to her.  She had half-expected Lauren to answer for him.

            "That's a...um...nice...name..." she managed, still a little shocked.  He had a very deep voice, despite its softness.

            "Zo vhat iz it ve're playing?" Kurt asked Neutra, blinking.  Neutra grinned devilishly.

            "Well, once our...guest decides to come out, I'll tell you.  First, though, I need you guys to _swear_ you'll play one of my suggestions."  They all gave her a doubtful look, and she frowned.  "You will swear or it's off.  Now, for our mystery guest..."  She kicked under the bed, which, to the surprise of the students gathered, elicited a muffled 'ow'.

            Rogue stared as Gambit crawled out from underneath _her_ bed.

            "Oh, Ah get it.  That's where ya were all day, an' that's how ya got back in, right, Lauren?"  She glared sharply at the other girl.

            "Hey, I didn't invite him," she said defensively.  "He came up behind me and scared me half to death.  He helped me get up here, and then he hid.  Now, you guys have to swear to play the game."

            "Nuh-uh.  Deal's off.  Ah ain't playin' whatevah it is if that swamp rat's involved."  Kitty frowned at Rogue.

            "Oh, like, come on, Rogue.  It's the last day before we, like, have to go back to school, and we all need a game to play."  She looked at Jean, who nodded in approval.

            "She's right, Rogue.  This could be good for us.  All you have to do is pretend he's not there...hey, wait, isn't that one of Magneto's Acolytes?"

            "Ah...no.  This is Remy LeBeau.  He was interested in joining the school at the same time as me, Repro and Nega, but we got separated," Neutra lied.  Rogue stared at her, and she stared back evenly, defiantly.

            "Can ve juzt get on vith it?" Kurt demanded, bored.  Grudgingly, the others agreed, Rogue even more hesitant than the others.  They sat down in a circle on the floor, the goods in the middle.  Despite her efforts to avoid him, Rogue ended up sitting next to Gambit, with Nightcrawler next to him.  Kitty was on the other side, next to Jean, who still clung to Cyclops almost possessively.  Looking as if she were about to gag, Neutra sat on her knees beside Cyclops, with Repro closely next to her.

            "So, like, what's the game?" Kitty asked.  Neutra gave her a sly smile.

            "Do I have everyone's solemn oath to play?"  They all nodded, slowly.  "Good.  I figured either Truth or Dare, or Spin the Bottle."

~[ 3 ]~

Author's Notes:  Didn't think you'd actually get to see the game this chapter, did you?  Nah.  According to some of my reviews, people like to see friendships and relationships progress slowly.  Right now Rogue and Neutra's friendship is supposed to be a little 'rocky.'  My regards to whoever guesses where Mystique comes in, or why I had an even number of boys and girls for Truth or Dare/Spin the Bottle.  Thanks for the reviews, guys, and keep 'em coming.  I prefer to write knowing what people think of it _as_ I write it, and getting helpful hints and suggestions from the readers.  More chapters with more reviews. =) 


	4. Yes, My Friend, You Are Bold, But Are Yo...

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter 4**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

~[ 3 ]~

            There was a collective groan from the students surrounding Neutra.

            "Chere, Remy don' t'ink dat a good idea," Remy whispered, glancing at Rogue.  She looked mad.  "Don' wan' t' upset de belle femme too much, hahn?"

            "Hey, you guys swore," she said, ignoring Remy.  "So let's play."

            "Okay," Kurt said.  "I vill go firzt.  Repro:  Truth or Dare?"  Repro looked at him, surprised at the mention of his name.

            "Truth," he said softly.  Kurt sighed.

            "Why don't you talk much?"  He shrugged.

            "I don't have much to talk about," he replied.

            "Fair enough.  Your turn."

            "Neutra, Truth or Dare?"

            "Dare."

            "Well...I...um...dare you...to..." he looked confused.  "I...um...dare you to...hug me?"  The others groaned, but Neutra hugged him.

            "He's new at this.  Anyway...Roguie!  Truth or Dare?"

            "Ah ain't stupid.  Truth."

            "Do you like Remy?"

            "Ah hardly know 'im."

            "But do you like him so far?" she pressed.

            "Ah don' know...Ah guess..."  Underneath her make-up, the Rogue was blushing.  "That doesn' mean he's not a swamp rat, though.  An' he's still a pain in the ass."  Remy smiled charmingly at her.

            "You don' mean dat, chere."  She glared at him.

            "Keep ya mouth shut, Cajun."

            "I don't, like, hear her denying that she doesn't mean it," Kitty whispered to Kurt.

            "Ah heard that!"  Kitty giggled.

            "Like, chill out, Rogue.  It's just a game."

            "Anyvay, it'z your turn, Rogue."

            "Fine.  Scott, Truth or Dare?"

            "Dare."

            "Kiss Jean--on the lips--in front o' everyone."  Scott's face turned red, and he faced Jean.  She closed her eyes, he leaned in, and kissed her softly on the lips.

~[ 3 ]~

            "That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" Neutra asked Scott.  He shook his head, still blushing.  She looked over at Remy and noted he was looking at anything but Rogue.

            "Kitty:  Truth or Dare?"

            "Definitely truth."

            "Who do you like?"

            "Like, like as in as a friend or like as in love-like?"

            "Love-like," he repeated.

            "Well..." she glanced at Kurt, and her cheeks turned pink.  "I _am_ dating Lance..."  Jean whispered something into Scott's ear, and he added it to his question.

            "I mean in the institute."  Kitty glanced at Kurt.

            "So, like, you're asking me who I'd date, in the institute, if I weren't with Lance?"

            "Yes."

            "Well...Kurt."  Kurt grinned at her.

~[ 3 ]~

            It was Kitty's turn to pick.  She looked around at the circle of people gathered, and grabbed some popcorn to munch on.  She wanted to make sure everyone was picked before someone picked someone who had already been picked.

            _I could, like, totally pick him..._

~[ 3 ]~

            "Um...Remy, was it?  Truth or Dare!"

            "Remy likes challenges.  Challenge him good, petite.  _Dare._"

            "Well..." She glanced at Rogue, but realized that wouldn't work.  Then again, he wanted to be _challenged..._"I dare you to..."  Everyone stared at her in anticipation as she made up her mind.  "I dare you to, like, kiss Rogue," she said adamantly.

            "Wha?  Hell no, Kitty!  Nuh-uh!  Not gonna work, remember?  Mah powers?  Besides, Ah don' want no filthy swamp rat kissin' me..."

            "On the lips," Kitty added.

            "No!  No!"

            "Rogue, be _nice,_" Neutra practically screamed.  Suddenly the X-Men and non-X-Man felt a tingle rush through them, and then nothing.  They felt empty.

            "Vhat just happened?"  Kurt spoke up.

            "I...oh, my God," Neutra breathed.  "I'm so sorry.  When I get overly emotional my power kicks in.  None of you will have access to your powers for a little while..."

            "How long is a little while?" Scott asked.

            "I'm not sure.  I've never timed it, but it's about an hour or so."  Scott took off his red sunglasses, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

            Nothing happened.

            Rogue reached out and touched Kurt's face with her ungloved fingers.

            Again, nothing happened.

            "Oh, mah Gawd...Ah can touch..."

~[ 3 ]~

            "Look at the bright side," Neutra said quietly.  "At least now he can carry out his dare without a consequence."

            "Without a consequence?" Rogue repeated, quickly recovering.  "Excuse meh, but Ah'm still here, just without mah powers."

            "Look, Rogue, you want to play the game?  Then play the game, and let them play, too.  You swore."  Grumbling, Rogue crossed her arms and waited.  Her eyes widened when she felt Remy picking her up and carrying her out to the balcony.

            "What the hell do ya think ya doin', swamp rat?" she yelled.

            "Makin' the mood better, chere," he replied.

            "Put meh down, Cajun!  Ah can walk!"

            "Remy know dat, but he t'ink he like havin' such a belle femme like you in his arms, non?"  He grinned lopsidedly at her, his red eyes glowing faintly.  He set her down on the balcony against the railing, then wrapped his arms around her.

            "She only asked fo' a kiss, not romance," Rogue pointed out.

            "All kisses should be romantic, non?"  Slowly he bent down and kissed her on the lips.

~[ 3 ]~

            Kurt gave Rogue and Remy a thumbs-up as they walked back into the room from their kiss.  Rogue refused to make eye contact with anyone, and tried her best to look mad.

            "Vay to go!" Kurt told Rogue.

            "Yeah, yeah.  It's ya turn, Remy."

            "Truth or Dare, chéri?" he asked Rogue.

            "But Ah already went!"

            "So?  Remy don' see no sign sayin' he can't ask someone who already taken a turn."

            "Ah know better than t' say 'dare' to swamp rats.  Truth."

            "Is Remy a good kisser?" he asked her, smirking.

            "Ah wouldn't know.  Ah haven't kissed anyone else t' be able t' compare ya to someone."

            "Oh.  Yo' turn, then, petite."

            "Jean?  Truth or Dare?"

            "Truth."

            "Did ya ask Kitty t' dare Remy t' kiss meh, telepathically?"

            "Why would I want to do that, Rogue?"

            "T' get even for me darin' Scott t' kiss ya in public."

            "Well...I suggested it."

            _Thank you, chere,_ Jean heard Remy think.

            _You're welcome,_ she thought back.

~[ 3 ]~

            The rest of their game went by quickly, with dares to kiss, dance, drink, and eat excessively being the main theme.  It was almost midnight when they stopped.

            "We have to get up early for school tomorrow," Scott pointed out.  The others agreed, and one by one they filed out.

            "I'm going to go take a shower," Neutra announced.  She left into the bathroom, leaving Gambit and Rogue alone.

            "Go on home, Cajun.  Take ya time, 'cause Ah doubt ya'll have t' get up early for school.  Ah don' even think ya goin' to school."

            "Remy don' wanna leave his fille, dough."

            "Too bad.  Ah ain't ya 'fille,' whatevah that is.  Ah'm tired, swamp rat, so go on."

            "Remy not leavin' 'til he get another kiss from you, petite."

            "Then Ah guess ya'll be there for a while, sugah."

            "Didn' yo friend tell you t' be nice to ol' Remy?"

            "Since when does 'nice' include kissin'?"  He stepped closer to her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

            "Since now," he mumbled huskily, bringing his lips to meet hers.  He closed his eyes, and she stared at him.  Then she closed her eyes and kissed back hesitantly, enjoying the moment of being able to touch.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue suddenly pushed Gambit away.

            "This don' change a thing between us, Remy."

            "Ya sure, chéri?  Remy t'ink you were enjoyin' his comp'ny, non?"

            "Ah was enjoyin' bein' able t' touch."

            "Take advantage of it, den, chere."  He pulled her to him again, and kissed her.  She started to feel a tingle flow through her body, starting at her toes and coming slowly to her lips...

            She stared in horror as she tried to push him away again.

            "Stop, Remy, mah power...don' touch meh!"  He stopped, and backed away.

            "It comin' back, chere?"  She nodded.  "All right.  Gambit'll leave...fo' now."

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue stared at the retreating form as a tear slid down her cheek.

            _Ah finally got t' touch...it ain't fair...'specially now that he'll be botherin' meh even more 'cause of those kisses...why meh?_

She changed into her night clothes and wiped off her make-up.  She got into her bed, turning out the lights, and listened to the sound of the distant water coming from the shower.

            She clung to the memories of her recent kisses like a lifeline.  Eventually, her tears stopped, but long after she had fallen asleep.

~[ 3 ]~

            Neutra looked down at her friend sadly, drying off her hair with a towel.  She noticed the drying tears on her pale cheek, the red nose and eyes from recently crying her heart out.

            "Hang on, kid.  I just need to exercise my powers a little more...then I'll save you.  Just a little longer, kid...I'll help you..." she whispered.

~[ 3 ]~

            Mystique listened to the whispers coming from the other side of the door to Rogue and Neutra's room.  She wouldn't be able to take the girl, yet, but with time and patience she would be rewarded.

            _Once I have her, Magneto won't have a prayer.  I might as well take the other girl, too.  Those two could be very useful._

~[ 3 ]~

Author's Notes:  Okay, this chapter was a little pointless and long.  Can you guess how Mystique got in?  Or who she plans to take?  And for the record, Neutra's older than Rogue, which is why she called her 'kid.'  Also, Rogue only kissed Remy because she was being greedy for touch.  She doesn't have feelings for him _yet_. =)  Please keep reviewing!


	5. Whoa, Whoa, I Gotta Go Back To School Ag...

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter 5**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

**Disclaimer:  Finally!  Something I _do_ own!  While I don't own X-Men:  Evolution, I do own the character Phillip Mertock/Aspire (It does have to do with his mutation, but you'll find out later what it is).**

~[ 3 ]~

            Somewhere, a baby bird wakes up and chirps to its mother, signaling its want for food.  Somewhere, a mother sings her child to sleep after tucking them in, or perhaps she reads a bedtime story.  Somewhere, a couple celebrates their fiftieth anniversary.  Somewhere, there is happiness.  Somewhere, there is peace.

            That somewhere is far, far away from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in the morning.

~[ 3 ]~

            Chaos was really the only way to describe the morning of the first day back to school.  The students were piling into the kitchen to get their breakfast before they got ready for classes.  Kurt and Kitty obviously had no trouble getting their food, since Kurt could get in and out of the mess instantly and Kitty could phase through anyone in her way.  But, as for the others...

            Evan was hogging the milk, which Bobby and Amara needed for their cereal.  Kitty phased through them, grabbed an entire box of Pop Tarts, and phased through again.  She opened the box and started handing out packets to Scott, Jean, and Jubilee.  She phased through to get another box, eating hers, and gave some to Ray, Rhane, Roberto and Rogue.  This continued for a while.

            Nega sat alone in the corner, munching on some toast, staring like a hawk at Logan.  Jean came over to her to talk.

            "Hey."

            "Can I help you?"

            "Just trying to be friendly, is all."  Jean frowned.  This girl talked less than Repro.  She started to reach out with her mind, but the other cut her off.

            "Don't bother being friendly or trying to read my mind.  I'll allow neither."  Jean walked away, and Nega continued to stare at Logan, making sure he kept his distance from her.

~[ 3 ]~

            "Hey, Neutra, I need to talk to you."  It was Scott.

            "Sure, what about?"

            "Well, um...how do you plan to get to school today?  I'd drive you, but I don't have any room left in my car."

            "I can get there fine."

            "The problem is," he continued, oblivious, "the buses are either afraid to come by here because we're mutants or just don't know where the mansion is.  But since they didn't come before the news story, I guess they just don't know we're out here--"

            "Scott!"

            "Yes?"

            "That's not what I meant.  You see Repro over there?  He can grow extra limbs.  He can carry me to school.  Besides, I never ride buses."

            "And he can carry Nega?"

            "Nega graduated from high school two years ago.  You didn't know that?"

            "It's hard to know anything about her; she won't talk."

            "Yeah, well, here's something I can teach you about her:  she's afraid of Logan.  And I'm pretty sure she's lied about her mutation."

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue sat down in her first period class.  She already knew she'd hate Biology, because she didn't want to have to dissect anything.  That and she had a "transfer student" sitting in the desk behind her.

            "Hey, chere," the all-too-familiar voice greeted her.

            "Bite meh, Gambit," she greeted in return.

            "Why would Remy want t' bite his fille?"

            "Not literally, swamp rat!" she hissed.  "Ah meant...oh, jus' forget it."

            "Remy could never fo'get somet'ing such a beautiful fille say t' him," he whispered.

            "Ah've already told ya, Cajun, that kiss didn't mean anythin' between us.  It was just a kiss."

            "Remy don' t'ink so."

            "Yeah, well, Ah don' care what Remy thinks."

~[ 3 ]~

            Lauren wasn't having much luck in her first period, either.

            "Hey, pretty girl, can I get your phone number?" an anonymous boy asked her.

            "Take a hike, kid.  I'm way out of your league, and if you don't know it then I pity you."

            "Hey, I hear she's one of those mutants we saw on TV," an anonymous girl said.  "She could probably kill you by talking to you over the phone, anyway."

            "That's a really ignorant thing to say," Lauren snapped at her.  She was beginning to become angry, and one boy started to feel a series of tingles throughout his body.

            "Hey...what the hell's going on over here?" Phillip demanded of his rude classmates.

            "She's a mutant," the boy told him.

            "Yeah?  So?" Phillip asked.

            "So?  What do you mean, 'so'?" the first boy asked.

            "It doesn't matter.  You have no right to disrespect her _just_ because she's different.  Now, I wish you all a good day..._away_ from her."  Suddenly the boy and the girl got up and found seats at the opposite end of the room.

            "Are you a mutant, too?" she whispered to Phillip.  He nodded slightly.  "Then you might want to calm me down before I negate your powers...whatever they are."

            "I wondered why it took them so long to react to it."

            "What _are_ your powers, anyway?"  He smiled at her.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue sat down to lunch, a few hours into the day.  She knew next period she would have Physical Education, and from talking to Kurt she learned he would, too.  She glared at Remy from where she sat under a tree.  The debonair Cajun shared most of her classes, P.E. among them.  For now, though, she enjoyed eating her lunch while reading underneath what she now claimed as _her_ tree.  She caught sight of Neutra and shouted for her to come over.

            "How's ya'll's day been--an' who's this boy ya got followin' ya?" she asked, glancing at Phillip, taking in his appearance.  He didn't look too shabby, with short black hair and goatee; he was tall, slim yet finely muscled, and he looked strong and proud.  She guessed he must be in his Senior year at Bayville High.

            "This is Phillip.  He's a guy--a friend--I met in first period.  He's a mutant, too."

            "What're his powers?"

            "Well..."

~[ 3 ]~

            Gambit glared sharply at the boy who had gone to sit with Rogue and Neutra, jealousy starting to nip at him.

            _Ain't nobody gonna take Gambit's place wit' _his_ chéri._

Mind set, he strode over to Rogue's tree and sat down possessively next to her.

~[ 3 ]~

            "...I can control my powers to an extent."

            "What do you mean, 'an extent'?"

            "I mean whatever it is has to be in range for me to use my ability on it.  And I've never been able to do something permanently with them."

            "So, as soon as you get out of range of it, it's undone?"

            "As far as I know.  I haven't experimented with them for about...2 years.  I've only done little things, to practice and hone them."

            "Bonjour," Gambit greeted, staring at Phillip.

            "_Bonjour_," came a mocking voice from the other side of the tree.

            "Pietro Maximoff, get th' hell outta here," Rogue called.  There was a slight breeze, and he "appeared" in front of Neutra.

            "Hey, Roguie, who's this?" he asked.

            "The name's Neutra.  Who the hell are you?"

            "Name's Pietro," he said, smirking.  "I guess you could call me Quicksilver."

            "He's a pain in the ass," Rogue informed Neutra.

            "Remy'll second dat."

            "Yeah, well, if I wanted your opinion I'd beat ya for it," Pietro scoffed indignantly.

            "Don't talk to my friends that way," Neutra warned.

            "I'll talk to whoever _however_ I want," he informed her.  Neutra glared at her.

            "Lauren, I'd rather not lose grip of my powers for a second time today..."

            "Shut up, Phillip."  He frowned.

            "Actually, while Pietro's here it'd probably be a good idea for her t' get mad.  Then he won't be able t' run while Ah beat him down."

            "Oh, so this is the chick that can cancel out powers, huh?"

            "She don't really like bein' called a 'chick', Maximoff."  Neutra stood up and slapped Pietro, in one fluid motion.

            "She's right.  I don't.  Make me mad enough and I just may negate you.  Now get lost."  Pouting, Pietro ran off.

~[ 3 ]~

            "You know, I probably might have other powers.  If I do, though, they just either haven't been developed or are negated by my dominant power."

            "Ya think ya negate ya own power?"

            "Could be."  Then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  Rogue sighed.

            "Guess Ah'd better head off t' P.E., huh?"

            "Remy'll walk you t' class, petite."

            "Go for it, kid," Neutra told Rogue.

            "Guess Ah don' have a choice.  Fine, swamp rat, let's go."

            "So dat mean you like Remy now?"

            "No, it means she'll have a field day chewin' me out an' negatin' my powers while tryin' to encourage you to' do somethin' if Ah don't go for it."

            "I heard that."

~[ 3 ]~

            P.E. was horrible.  The teacher had told Rogue to wash off her make-up in the bathroom every day from then on or she'd fail.  Then she'd told her to "ditch the attitude" and wear brighter colors.  She'd shown the class the P.E. uniform, and Rogue nearly gagged.  It was downright horrible.

            But the last straw had been when he'd tried to tell Kurt off.

            "From now on, son, you're going to have to take that thing off.  Watches and jewelry aren't allowed."

            "But you don't underztand, I need thiz--"

            "No 'buts' about it, kid!  No watches and no jewelry!"  Rogue was about to go either give an excuse for it or tell the teacher off, when Gambit stepped up.

            "Remy needs t' have a word alone wit' you, sir," he said quietly.  They walked outside of the gymnasium, Remy slamming the door behind them so no one could hear.

~[ 3 ]~

            Remy LeBeau stood right in front of the gym teacher, almost in his face.

            "Now, Remy don' like it when teachers try t' boss deir kids around, comprendez vous?"  He narrowed his eyes at the teacher.  "When dey become dictators, Remy become de rebel, non?"

            "Listen, son, I will not be told off by one of my students."

            "Maybe Remy don' need t' talk, den."  He took the contacts from his eyes, revealing his glowing red irises.  "Maybe actions speak louder den words."

            "You're threatening me, mutant?  Because if you are, I'll have you expelled faster than you can say--"

            "Dat not gonna work, teach.  It don' matter if Remy in school, 'cause Remy find you no matter what.  Remy t'ink he's tired of all the mutant hating.  Maybe de answer is t' kill off all de people who hate us, hahn?"  He took out the ace of clubs card and charged it, holding it in front of the teacher's face.  "You don' mess wit' Remy an' his friends, an' Remy don' mess wit' you.  Otherwise..."  He threw the card behind him to demonstrate, and it promptly exploded.  "Any questions?"

            "N...No."

            "Good.  Now go an' apologize t' Remy's fille and her friend."

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue stepped back from the closed door, disgusted at what she had heard from the other side.

            _Ah'm not sure what that low-life swamp rat think's he's doin', but if they find out me an' Kurt are mutants and expel us for it..._

            She jumped as she heard the door open and close, and saw a humbled teacher and a cocky student walk back in.

            "Remy," she called.  He turned back and smiled broadly at her.

            "Oui, chere?"

            "What the hell do ya think ya doin', Cajun?"

            "Remy t'ink you didn' hear de entire conversation, chéri."  He remembered to put his contacts back in place before any other students saw his eyes.

            "Ah heard enough t' know that you're gonna get us in big trouble some day."

            "Remy was standin' up fo' a friend, Rogue."

            "Ya...Ya stood up for Kurt?"

            "Oui."

            "Well if ya think Ah'm gonna start likin' ya just 'cause ya stood up for mah adopted brother, ya got another thing comin', sugah."  She flinched at the memories that word brought up...of Mystique as Risty, her trusted friend...

            "Remy got plenty o' other cards up his sleeve, chere," he said, snapping her attention back from where it had wandered off to.  He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to her:  Ace of Diamonds.  She stared at it doubtfully, remembering the last time he had offered her a card.  "It ain't charged, chere," he prodded.

            Slowly, she took the card, making sure it didn't glow or light up or anything.  She was pleased to know it didn't.

            "Why do Ah need this?"

            "Dat fo' you 'til Remy get you a real, proper ring, petite," he said, grinning charmingly at her.

            "A diamond.  A real, proper ring.  Cute, Cajun, real cute.  But Ah ain't ever marryin' ya."  He shrugged.

            "Then keep it as a momento."

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue lay down on her bed, face buried in the pillow.  She needed time to think, and be alone, so she had locked the door.  Neutra hadn't bothered to try and open it.

            "Ah hate mah life," she began.  "First Mystique betrays meh, then tells meh we're kinda related.  That was bad enough.  Then Lauren comes an' gives meh the gift o' touch, but only for a little while.  _Then_ it just happened t' be that Remy was the first guy t' kiss me in...well, a long time.  Now he's either teasin' meh or flirtin' with meh; Ah can't tell.  But he knows that if it weren't for Lauren Ah never woulda been able t' touch him without...drainin' him.  Ah don't understand him.  Ah wish he'd just stop an' leave meh alone..."

            She took out the Ace of Diamonds card.  She started to wonder about him.

            "Ah bet he'll try t' kiss me again. If he does, Ah'll let him, just t' know his _new _game..."

~[ 3 ]~

            Gambit landed silently on the balcony outside of Rogue's room; he had been on this balcony only three times (once actually coming _from_ the room) but still had enough practice in pole vaulting onto it to remain silent.  He slipped through the glass doors and looked at the still form of the girl he had come to watch.  He turned off the lights, which she had forgotten to do, and unlocked the bedroom door.  He went back over to her bed and sat down, looking down at _his_ girl fondly.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue stiffened as she heard the footsteps of someone in her room.  She heard the flick of the light switch and the _snickt_ of the bedroom door being unlocked.  Someone had snuck in here, and thought she was asleep.  She smiled.  At least someone cared enough to turn off the lights for her.  Maybe it was Neutra...

            But then she felt the mattress sink from the pressure of added weight.  She didn't feel so relaxed anymore.

~[ 3 ]~

            Gambit stroked Rogue's cheek--the part he could see and touch, considering her face was buried in her pillow--with the gloved section of his hand.  He smiled, but remembered what his leader had told him.

::Flashback::

_            "Gambit, I have a new mission for you."_

_            "Oui?"_

_            "Have you heard about the new mutant at Xavier's school?  The one who can negate powers?"_

_            "Oui."_

_            "We need her on our team."_

_            "Oui, sir."_

_            "And there may be one more we can take..."  He eyed Gambit suspiciously.  "And I have it on good authority you know her _very_ well.  How often have you visited her room, would you say?"_

_            "Maybe two...to ten times--wait a minute..."_

_            "Then you know where at least one of them sleeps.  We need both of them.  Your mission is to bring them to us in whatever way possible, before Mystique does."_

::End Flashback::

            "Sorry, chere, but Remy gonna have to steal you away fro' here..."  He heard the doorknob turn.  "...Another day."  He leaned over, quickly, and kissed her on the cheek, but as soon as he did his memories started to flow into her, as it had before at the book store.  He pulled away immediately, and gracefully ran out and jumped over the balcony, landing neatly on the ground below.

~[ 3 ]~

            Logan walked up behind Nega, knowing very well she couldn't hear him approaching.

            "Hey, kid, shouldn't you be in bed by now?" he asked, causing her to jump.  He frowned; but his frown faded away only to be replaced by a look of rage as her scent filled his nostrils.  "Mystique!" he roared.

~[ 3 ]~

Author's Notes:  Longest chapter so far; sorry about that.  Did you guess it was Mystique disguised as Nega?  FYI, Rogue needed to absorb Gambit again because she'd only had his memories of before the book store incident.  Now she has the joy of sorting through the new ones to find out about Magneto, and what he really thinks about her. =) Fun, fun.  I don't think I did a good job of portraying Pietro, since I've never paid that much attention to his character.  I just felt like at least one of the Brotherhood members needed to be in this.  If you have a request for one of the members of the X-Men, Brotherhood or Acolytes, go ahead and ask me and I'll try to add him/her in and portray them as good as I can.  Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming.  As for the school and its periods, I have no idea how many Bayville High has. Anyone know?

Now we're going to have a nice little rivalry between Magneto and Mystique. =)

No idea how long this story's going to be, so I hope you guys are okay with a long one if that's what it comes to.  Thanks to those who reviewed.


	6. Walnuts, Peanuts, Cashews, Almonds, and ...

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter 6**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

~[ 3 ]~

            It wasn't until very early the following morning that the X-Men all gathered together to discuss their intruder.  Logan thrust Nega forward with a grunt, keeping a close watch on her.

            "Caught her last night.  Looks like Mystique was tryin' to fool ya again, Stripes," he informed Rogue.  A look of pure rage flashed across her face, and she grabbed Mystique by her shirt collar.  She didn't notice that the shirt charged up with the stolen powers she had gotten last night.

            "Ah'm tired o' seein' ya face, Mystique.  If Ah ever, _ever_ see ya again...Ah'll kill ya," she swore.

            "Um, Rogue, vhat's vith the gloving?" Kurt asked, indicating the fact that Mystique had been charged.  The rest were staring at her silently.

            "Ah...um...Ah can explain..."

            "Ya'd better start talkin', Stripes, 'cause I want some explainin'," Wolverine grumbled.  "If that Cajun was around here, I've got every right to know...so I can go an' cut him to pieces."

            "Yeah, he was here.  But Ah wanted him t' be.  Ah wanted t' know wha' made him tick.  So just calm down," Rogue snapped.  "Anyway, does anyone have any problem with meh killin' Mystique here an' now?"

            "Un-charge her, Rogue, and I'll confine her in the medical lab," Hank commanded.  Rogue sighed, and let the other mutant go.

            "Ya won' be so lucky, next time," Rogue informed her mother.

            "By the time they catch me next time, it'll be too late," the woman warned.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue tossed Remy a note during their first period together.  Slowly, he picked it up, staring at the teacher to make sure she didn't know what was going on.  He opened the note, and it read:

            _Well, congratulations, swamp rat.  Thanks to your little kiss I can't get you out of my head now--literally!  You sure know how to get a girl's attention, don't ya?  And I know about your mission.  Don't think you'll be able to get me or Lauren.  Try anything and you'll regret the day you were born, courtesy of the Rogue._

            Amused, he scribbled something and tossed it back.

            _Remy up for a challenge, petite.  But he'd rather make love than war to such a belle femme like you. ;)  Name the time and place, and Remy be there to...fight you, chere._

Rogue's face turned to an expression of horror, then disgust.

            _Ya make me sick, swamp rat, _she wrote.

            _Remy love you, too, chere._

~[ 3 ]~

            The day passed quickly until lunch time.  Neutra was sitting with Phillip and his friends, which left Rogue alone under the tree.  That is to say, she was alone until she saw a shadow pass over the book she was reading.

            "Mind if Remy join you, chere?"

            "Yeah, actually, Ah do.  When's it gonna get through that thick skull o' yours that Ah ain't gonna fall fo' your tricks?  Nothin' is ever gonna happen between us, Cajun, so just...leave meh alone."

            "Remy don' t'ink you sound too upset t' see him, non?"

            "_Non_ is right, swamp rat.  Ah'm not gonna join ya, an' neither is Lauren.  So just back off, will ya?"  Instead, he sat down next to her--so close his body almost touched hers.

            "Remy ain't doin' this jus' fo' de boss, chere," he whispered huskily in her ear.  "Remy like charmin' his chéri."  His warm breath and voice sent shivers down her spine, and she closed her eyes.

            "Even if it weren't just for Magneto," she said, trying to keep her voice from breaking, "Ah still wouldn't date ya, Cajun."  He looked at her, and she continued.  "Ya shouldn't bother with someone ya know can't ever touch ya, Remy LeBeau.  Ya know we could never do anythin' other than restricted hugging.  Ya'd get tired o' me eventually an' move on t' some other girl."

            "Remy would never get tired o' you, chere," he insisted, leaning closer.

            "Don't..." she protested.

            "Why not, petite?  A kiss from you is worth de consequence."

            "Ah don' wanna kiss ya..."

            "Not very convincin', chere."  Rogue felt a small tingle forming in her stomach, and she wasn't entirely sure if it was from butterflies or...

            She looked over at Lauren and, sure enough, she was targeting the younger girl with a grin.  Rogue scowled at her, and Remy noticed.

            "Not'in' stoppin' us, chere," he whispered.  "One kiss wouldn' hurt."  She closed her eyes again, fighting against tears that threatened to overwhelm her.  She'd been longing desperately for another touch since two nights ago, and what better form of touch than a kiss?

            "Just one, swamp rat, an' only 'cause Ah'm so desperate..."

            "Any excuse t' kiss you is a good enough excuse fo' Remy," he replied, leaning forward and kissing her sweetly on the lips.  Rogue wrapped her arms around him, experimenting.

~[ 3 ]~

            Lauren watched the two kiss with a smile plastered to her face.

            _She won't admit it to anyone--not even herself--but she's so happy with him.  Maybe I'll make a couple out of them yet...but with a few sacrifices..._

            She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself, thinking about what she knew would eventually come to pass.  She opened her eyes again, pleased to find the two still kissing.

~[ 3 ]~

            Remy pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and looked at Rogue's closed eyes.  They fluttered open, and he stared deep into them.

            "See, chere?  Dat wasn' so hard.  Maybe we should do dat mo' often..."

            "No way," she said shakily.  "Ah ain't kissin' ya again, swamp rat."

            "Is dat so?  Wanna bet?"

            "Yeah."

            "All right.  If ya do, ya gotta be Remy's girlfriend."

            "No."

            "Okay, then a date will do."

            "Fine.  An' if Ah don', ya gotta back off."

            "Fo' how long?"

            "Indefinitely!"

            "Dat could mean minutes, chere."

            "A lot longer than that, then.  Oh, an' this'll have t' be valid 'til midnight tonight."

            "You mean if you kiss Remy by midnight, it's a date, an' if not, Remy leaves you alone?"

            "Exactly."

            "Okay.  How 'bout we seal it wit' a kiss, den, chere?"  She scowled at him, and he grinned back at her.  "Guess dat's a 'no'."  The bell rang, and they got up to go to P.E.

~[ 3 ]~

            "What were you two arguing about?" Lauren asked before she left for her next class.

            "He wanted meh t' kiss him again."

            "Go for it!  Your powers are negated 'til sundown."

            "Why should Ah?"

            "'Cause I'll keep them negated 'til you do.  And while they're negated, I could get some of my friends to make you.  I'd suggest doing it."

            "But..."

            "And I'll ask him after school, before we go home, if you did or not."

            "But Ah..."

            "No 'buts'.  I'll see you after school, Rogue."

~[ 3 ]~

            "Cajun, deal's off," Rogue mumbled to him during their physical education class.

            "Not a chance, chere.  A deal's a deal, remember?"

            "Not a deal with a thief..." she tried, to no avail.

            "You _could_ admit defeat."

            "Ah'm only gonna admit that Lauren's tryin' t' make meh kiss ya.  If Ah don't, well...Ah'm not sure Ah wanna know what she'll have her friends do.  But she said she'd ask you after school if Ah did or not."  Remy grinned slyly at her.

            "So dat means you'll be free Friday night, petite?"

            "Guess so," she mumbled, leaning forward and brushing her lips against his softly.  Needless to say, Remy LeBeau carried a grin on his face the rest of the day.

~[ 3 ]~

            Lauren went to find Remy after school, but didn't bother to ask if Rogue had kissed him.  Judging by his confident smirk and occasional crooked grin, the girl had done her job.  Remy caught sight of her and, if at all possible, grinned even wider.

            "T'ank you, petite; Remy in debt t' you now, non?"

            "I didn't think making her give you one little kiss would make you so happy..."

            "It's not de kiss, chere, it's de _date_ dat matters."

            "Date?  She actually agreed to a date?  Wow."

            "She didn' tell you 'bout de bet?"

            "No," she said, confused.  "What bet?"

            "She an' Remy made a bet.  If she didn' kiss Remy 'fore midnight, Remy had t' leave her alone _indefinitely._  If she did, she date Remy.  Now Remy get a date fo' Friday night."  A smile crept onto his handsome face.  "T'ank you, chere."

            "Um...you're welcome, I think."  Then a thought came to mind.  "Hey, Remy, want to _really_ impress her?"

            "O' course."

            "Then come with me."

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue collapsed on her bed with a sigh.  She had a date with disaster Friday night, and she wasn't happy about it.

            "Nice goin', Rogue," she chided herself.  "Shoulda known fate was gonna find a way t' screw ya over.  Didn't ya know by now that ya're the joke o' the century?  Everyone wants t' make ya miserable 'cause someone in this world thinks it's funny."

            _It's not _so _bad, is it?_

_            Yeah, it is._

_            But he's bein' real nice to ya..._

_            Ah don' care.  He's th' enemy.  Ah hate him, an' Ah shouldn't'a made that deal with him._

_            See how ya try t' convince yaself o' that?  Ya know ya don' mean it, Rogue._

"Great, just great.  Now he's got meh arguin' with mahself," she mumbled.

~[ 3 ]~

            Hank McCoy walked into the med lab carrying a tray of food, humming to himself.  He was surprised not to see the shape shifter anywhere.

            "Mystique?" he called, looking around.  He didn't see her anywhere.  "Oh, my.  I had better inform the professor."

~[ 3 ]~

            Mystique waited until she was far away from the mansion to revert back to form.  That had been so easy!

            All she had done was change into a mouse and slip out once Hank had come in.  She had then waited for Logan to burst out the door to hunt her down, and she had gone through the open entryway and headed the other direction.

            No one could contain Raven Darkholme.

~[ 3 ]~

            Remy groaned as he saw where Lauren was taking him.

            A large sign loomed ominously ahead, signaling certain doom for the likes of him.

            It read:  _Welcome to the Bayville Mall!_

~[ 3 ]~

            "Oh, come on, Remy!  It's not going to hurt you!"  Lauren said, struggling to drag the Cajun thief through the sliding glass doors.

            "Dat's wha' you t'ink, chere," he replied, struggling to get away.

            "Hey, you _did_ say you wanted to impress Rogue," she pointed out.

            "Remy didn't know you _really_ meant 'go shoppin', petite!"

            "Fine, if you don't want me to help you pick out a nice gift that she'd _die for..._" she trailed off with a hidden smile.  Remy groaned in resignation.

            "You win, petite.  Take Remy t' de gift."

~[ 3 ]~

            Lauren led Remy by the hand to the jewelry store.  She didn't actually have to lead him that way, but what girl in her right mind would pass up a chance to hold Remy LeBeau's hand?  After all, if the plan she was working on came through she may never have the chance again.

            _Rogue, I don't think you know what you're missing._

~[ 3 ]~

            Lauren came home just in time for dinner, which aroused some suspicions, but no one said anything until after the meal.

            "So, like, where were you?" Kitty asked.  They had steered her to the library, an Lauren had requested the absence of the boys.

            "I'll get to that in a sec.  You'll never believe what I found out from Remy!"

            "What?" Jean piped up.

            "Looks like little Roguie's got a date Friday night with everyone's favorite Cajun."

            "Like, oh my _God_," Kitty gasped.  "Rogue?  On a date?  With Remy?  Whoa!"

            "My thoughts exactly," Jean said, stunned.

            "I've been at the jewelry store in the mall helping Remy to pick out a beautiful necklace for her.  I think she'll love it when she gets it.  Anyway, I need you girls' help in getting her ready for the date.  As far as I know, this is her first date, and I think with our help it could be one of the best nights of her life."

            "Like, wow," Kitty breathed.  "We could totally take her shopping after school and get her a dress for it!  This is, like, gonna be tons of fun!"

            "That's the plan."

~[ 3 ]~

            Remy chuckled to himself as he fingered the small box in his trench coat pocket.  Lauren had actually believed him when he said he needed to go home to get some money to buy the necklace with.

            _Dat Rogue's got some crazy amis, non?  Or maybe she didn' tell de fille 'bout Remy's profession.  She really expected Remy t' pay fo' dat gem!_

The two had gotten split up by a convenient mob of people on their way out, and Remy had snuck back to the store.  He charmed one of the salesladies into letting him see the necklace, which, in the group of people coming in, she decided she had "lost."  She oddly remembered him handing it back, but then it was gone.

            Gambit smiled to himself on the way back to the base.

~[ 3 ]~

Author's Notes:  Sorry if it takes me a while to update this story during the week.  I'm trying to average a chapter a day, but I have some tests to make up for school so it may go slower than expected.  Nevertheless, it will be updated (hopefully) regularly.  I'm really starting to have fun with this story, despite my own impatience about how long it's probably going to be dragged out, but reading is good for you. ;)  So is reading reviews (hint, hint).

_By the way, I'd like some reader input as to who should get Rogue and Lauren:  Magneto or Mystique?  I'm trying to plan up until then, and once it's actually decided I'll work on past that and how I might finish it.  So PLEASE review and tell me whose "minion" you'd like to see the girls go with.  I'll introduce Mystique's "minion" probably in the next chapter.  Please review!_


	7. Trail Mix And A Little Thing Called Love

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter 7**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, either (see quote below).  Nor do I own "Darkness Falls" (starring Emma Caulfield--Anya from Buffy the Vampire Slayer!) but I do own "Club Frie."**

Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to note that at this point Rogue's having a love-hate relationship with Remy.  She loves him, but she also hates him both because he's her enemy and he drives her nuts.  I've got a quote from Buffy the Vampire Slayer's (brilliant show) Spike/William the Bloody (great character) that fits their situation almost perfectly (if interpreted the way I'm interpreting it):

_"You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love 'til it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other 'til it makes you quiver but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, it's blood. Blood screaming inside you to work it's will. I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it."_

With that being said, I welcome you to chapter 7!

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue stepped out of the dressing room slowly, staring at her feet.  Kurt and Evan whistled.

            "Twirl around," Jean instructed, and Rogue hesitantly did so.  The skirt of the dress she was wearing spun wildly while she twirled, billowing out elegantly.

            "Wow," Evan said.  "I like this one."

            "You liked all of the dresses she's worn," Jean stated.

            "So?  She looks great in it."  Jean rolled her eyes.

            "Let me, like, explain," Kitty piped in.  "This is, like, Rogue's _first_ date, with a majorly hot guy.  First impressions are, like, the only lasting impression."

            "It's a lil' late for first impressions, Kitty," Rogue said.

            "No, no.  That's a, like, _friend_ first impression.  I mean a _date_ first impression.  If you, like, _like_ this guy, you want to amaze him into, like, being your boyfriend.  Otherwise you're trying to stir someone into, like, respecting or befriending you."

            "I never knew there vaz zo much zcience behind dating," Kurt said, bemused.

            "Anyway, we want this to be a night to remember for both of them," Jean stated.  She had already handed Rogue a dress and the girl had just finished putting it on and was now modeling it for the group, grabbing everyone's attention instantly.  There was a collective gasp, and everyone stared.

            "What ya'll lookin' at?" she asked, blushing.  The dress was form-fitting, with a slit running up to the thigh in the skirt.  The skirt itself fell just above her knees.  It had a low-cut v-neck with short sleeves.  The dress was made of black velvet, with green silk trimming at the neck, waist, and bottom, and the sleeves were made of the same green silk.

            "I think ve have a vinner," Nightcrawler managed to announce.

~[ 3 ]~

            The rest of the week went by all too quickly for Rogue's liking.  Before she knew it, school had ended that Friday afternoon.  She threw her bag on her bed and sat down, sighing.  She had one hour to get ready for her date with--she shuddered--Gambit.  Just then, Kitty phased through the door and opened it so Jean could come in.  The girls locked the door behind them.

            Jean had a bag in her hand.

~[ 3 ]~

            "Oh, come on, Rogue!"

            "No!" Rogue screamed.  "Ah am _not_ takin' off mah make-up!"

            "We're going to reapply it!  Promise!"  Jean was trying to hold Rogue down while Kitty approached with a wet washcloth she planned to use on Rogue's face.

            "Look," Jean said, "you've only got half an hour before he arrives to pick you up for your date so we don't have time to argue!"  Using her psychic abilities, she held Rogue in place.  Kitty washed Rogue's face, and Jean released her.  The two then began fussing over what make-up they wanted to put on the girl.  They decided on dark scarlet lipstick with a light coating of green eye shadow to match Rogue's dress.  They also applied some mascara, then left for Rogue to get dressed.  Fifteen minutes left on the clock.

~[ 3 ]~

            By the time Rogue dragged herself out of her room, there were only five minutes left.  The girls had thoughtfully provided her with elbow-length black gloves and black high-heeled shoes to go with her dress.  She stumbled down the stairs to where the whole team stood waiting.  She groaned.

            "You look lovely, Rogue," Hank said with a careful hug.  Rogue smiled fondly at him.

            "Thanks, Mr. McCoy.  But Ah don' feel like mahself anymore.  Ah feel..."

            "Normal?" Evan supplied helpfully, earning a nudge in the ribs.

            "Gee, thanks," Rogue replied dryly.

            "Ya look great, Stripes," Logan stated, and the others nodded in agreement.  "If that Cajun tries anything, let me know an' I'll tear him limb from limb."

            "Um, okay."

            "And have fun on your date," he added gruffly.  "Don't be too late coming back."

            The doorbell rang, and Rogue answered it.

~[ 3 ]~

            Gambit stared at Rogue harder than he'd ever stared at a woman before.  She was, simply put, beautiful.

~[ 3 ]~

            Lauren waved her hands frantically to get Remy's attention, with little luck.  He was entranced by Rogue, and she by him, and neither was about to leave the doorway.

            "Hey Remy...Remy!"  Still no response.  She frowned, and applied her mutation just enough that the slight tingle would snap him back into reality.

            "Oh, sorry, chere," he apologized, blinking at her slowly.  Lauren reached past Rogue, grabbed Remy, and yanked him inside.

            "Don't stare at her so long that you forget the necklace," she whispered.  He nodded.  "And I've got a present for you to repay you for your gift to her.  It's coming soon..."  She shoved him back over to Rogue, and applied her mutation to the aforementioned girl.  The two walked outside the door and shut it behind them.

~[ 3 ]~

            "Sorry fo' de rough transportation, chéri," Remy said, indicating his motorcycle.  "Didn' know you'd be so dressed up fo' yo' date wit' Gambit."  He grinned at her sideways with a wink.  He got on the motorcycle and she sat down behind him.  She was thankful for the slit running up the skirt of her dress, preventing it from riding up her leg.

            "So where'd ya steal this from, swamp rat?"  Remy shot her an expression of mock hurt.

            "Remy don' always steal all his stuff, petite."  She crossed her arms.  "Okay, I got it from de Harley-Davidson store in New York."  Satisfied, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

            "Now Ah know why ya got a motorcycle," she mumbled.  He turned the key and drove down the long, winding driveway.

~[ 3 ]~

            "Would you like t' see a movie, chere?"

            "Sure," Rogue replied suspiciously.

            "Den Remy take you after dinner."

            "Where's dinner...?  Oh, my gawd," Rogue breathed as they arrived at "dinner."  They were parked at _Club Frie_, the classiest restaurant in Bayville.

            "Ya can't possible afford this," she said doubtfully.

            "You'll see, chere."

~[ 3 ]~

            "How did ya manage t' get us a table, swamp rat?"

            "Remy knows de owner."

            "Yeah, so?"

            "Remy knows de owner very well."

            "Ya're bein' vague, Cajun."

            "Let's jus' say de owner don' wan' t' get on Remy's bad side, non?"

            "Ah see."  Remy pulled out a seat for Rogue, then sat down across from her.  She noted with satisfaction that he was dressed semi-normally.  He wore all black, which she appreciated, and his trench coat and gloves, but he'd ditched the headband (A/N:  Still don't know its name!) and was wearing his brown contact lenses.

            Something flickered in his eyes, and his hand suddenly shot into his coat pocket.  He withdrew a long, flat black box and looked at her, smiling.

            "You look trés belle tonight, petite."

            "Thank ya," she said with a blush.

            "Remy doubt anyt'ing could make such a belle femme prettier, but he can try."  He held out the box to her, and she took it.  She opened it, and her body stiffened while her eyes widened.

            Inside the box was a heart-shaped emerald pendant with diamond and obsidian surrounding it.  The chain was made of pure platinum.

            "Ah can't take this, Remy..."

            "Please, chere.  Remy'd love t' see you wear it."

            She numbly put the necklace on, and saw Remy's sly grin.

            "Dat puts de finishing touch on an already perfect work o' art."

~[ 3 ]~

            They ate dinner in less silence than Rogue had intended.  She actually found herself enjoying the date as well as Gambit's company, and was disappointed when they both stood up to leave.  Remy paid as much as he wanted to for the meal, considering his "deal" with the owner, and led her to the motorcycle.

            "Where ya want t' go now, chere?"

            "Well, ya did say ya'd take meh t' a movie."

            "Dat's fine.  Remy know de owner dere, too."

~[ 3 ]~

            After a small debate, they decided to watch "Darkness Falls."  Remy prayed silently during their ride to the theater that it would scare Rogue out of her wits.  He remembered Rogue had mentioned during dinner that she'd probably be able to touch until morning, thanks to Lauren.

            _Dat fille really is an angel.  Bot' o' dem._

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue scowled.  Despite what she tried to convey on the outside, she _did_ feel things.  Right now, the movie had her a few shades paler and she found herself involuntarily leaning toward Remy.

            She didn't feel quite so scared after he wrapped an arm around her--but she refused to admit that to anyone, even herself.

~[ 3 ]~

            The couple walked around the parking lot slowly, each savoring the moment in their own way.  Rogue shivered, and Remy wrapped an inviting arm around her.

            "Ah don' remember it bein' this cold before," she murmured.

            "You cold, chere?  Remy keep you warm."

            "Thanks..."  There was a long silence.  "Ya know Ah wouldn't join Magneto 'less Hell froze over an' pigs grew wings.  Me an' Lauren don't stoop t' the...forces of evil...gawd, it's cold."

            "Chere," he said, shaking his head, "dat reason fo' Gambit charmin' you came after he started fallin' fo' you."  He pulled her to him, and wrapped both his arms and coat completely around her.  Slowly, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

~[ 3 ]~

            Mystique watched the couple in the parking lot with mild disgust.  Not only was Magneto getting closer to winning one of the two girls _she_ needed, but one of his cronies was putting the moves on her _daughter!_  She was about to step in and break it up, but decided to wait and see what would happen.

            _If I watch this much longer I'll end up slitting his throat in his sleep._

Sighing, she turned and left.

~[ 3 ]~

            Remy took his coat off and held it out for Rogue.  She stared at it.

            "Put it on, chere.  Remy t'ink it's time t' take you home."

            "Ah don' want t' go home..."

            "Where do you want t' go, den, chere?"  He helped her slip the coat on.

            "Anywhere.  If Ah go home now, they'll nevah quit askin' meh questions 'bout where Ah went, what we did, were ya cute when we did stuff..."

            "Any later an' dey ask de same questions, dough, non?"

            "Ah don' care.  At least later Ah can _sneak_ in."

            "We could go back t' Remy's place, but..."  He frowned.

            "Sugah, even Sabertooth looks better right now than the girls crowded around meh askin' me the latest stuff t' gossip about."

            "All right, we go t' Remy's place."  He sat on the motorcycle and looked at her.  "Get on, an' hold on tight, petite."

            "Why?  Ya plannin' on speedin', Cajun?"

            "No, but Remy like de feel o' you holdin' on t' him, chere."  He graced her with a smile and a playful wink.  She rolled her eyes, got on behind him, and slid her arms around his waist.

~[ 3 ]~

            Remy smiled in satisfaction.  The date had been a success, he had Rogue's arms around him, she didn't want to go home yet...

            ...And she hadn't called him "swamp rat" in hours!

~[ 3 ]~

            Pyro looked up from the TV when Remy walked in.  He raised both eyebrows suggestively.

            "What's this, mate?  Who's the gal?"  Gambit ignored him and headed to his room, a sleeping Rogue in his arms.

~[ 3 ]~

            Remy sat his date for the evening down on the bed and smiled at her.

            _Quite de night, non?_

            "Is that _the_ gal, mate?"

            "Oui, but she's not here t' be part o' de team."

            "Then why's she here?"

            "A date."

            "Hell of a bloody date, if ya ask me."

            "I didn'."  Remy escorted Pyro out of the room, came back, and shut and locked the door.  He glanced over at Rogue and saw she had a smile on her face.

            _Hate t' see how she feels in de mornin', hahn?_

He slowly slipped off her high-heeled shoes and his coat, and set them on the floor next to her.  He also unlatched her necklace--so she wouldn't choke--and removed her gloves.  He placed his bo staff on the floor next to where he would sleep and removed his gloves and contact lenses.  He flicked off the light switch and found his way to his bed, and crawled onto the opposite side Rogue was sleeping on.  He knew the right thing to do would be to sleep on the floor, and normally he would, but he was dying to see her face in the morning if she didn't remember why she was there!

            Smirking, Remy LeBeau drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

~[ 3 ]~

Author's Notes and Acknowledgements:  Have you guys ever noticed that Remy's eyes are red and black, and those are the colors for the suites of cards?  Interesting, huh?  Anyway, I've got results from the vote so far and some acknowledgements to put up.  So, here I go...

Magneto--6

Mystique--1

Therefore, unless a sudden change occurs in peoples' opinions, I think Magneto is going to get the girls.  Poll's closed, thanks for your votes!  Power to the people. ;)

Now...I'd like to thank you all for reviewing.  I love reading what people think of my stories, and some of the suggestions and praise I've got made me (very) happy.  I have to admit I'm very surprised that everyone likes it so far that's reviewed.

Ishandahalf--Thanks for the review.  So glad you like it!  I hope the date was fluffy enough for you.

Lucky439--Sorry for whatever wait to put you through for the story.  I write this story in my spare time at school during the weekdays, so I may only have a chapter every 1 or 2 days.  I'd update more if I could. ;)  Keep reading and I'll keep writing!

Starlightz6--I wish I had a boyfriend.  Period.  Until then, I keep daydreaming about Remy and Rogue.  To me, they're a match made in Heaven.  And you're right, the possibilities _are_ endless so it's going to take me a while to decide what I'd like to happen.  Maybe a combination of your suggestions. =)  It's going to take me another chapter or two before at least one of them actually moves in, though.

RogueLeBeau--Good suggestions!  Actually, I'm pretty glad most people wanted them to go to Magneto.  If I had decided to pick myself, I would've had them go to him, too, just 'cause it works out really nicely in some of my scenarios running through my head.  I think about what I'm going to do for this story almost constantly lately.  And it's good to know you think my writing's good. =)

Vagabond--Well, I'm going to try for a chapter a day.  It's great that you're so excited over that.  Personally, I hate it when stories I'm reading take forever to get updated.  I hate having to wait a few weeks to see what happens.  And yes, it does mean I'll keep going, as long as I keep getting reviews like these. ;)

Trunks-Girl--In this case she might put up more of a fight staying away from him.  The people have spoken and they agree with you that the story'd be better off if she went to Magneto.  Thanks for your review!

Lady MR--Sorry the vote didn't favor Mystique.  I'll keep her in the story anyway, just because she _is_ cool and she's related to Kurt and Rogue.  Besides, where would a story be without Mystique, huh?  We all need our favorite terrorist shape-shifter!

Erica--You love it, huh?  Wow.  Thanks!  Hope it continues to live up to expectations and interests!

Scout--Lots more is coming.  Promise.

Carla--I'm trying to update soon.  If chapter 3 was good, then I hope the others were just as well in your eyes.

Bitchy Little Pixy--Thanks for the advice.  As you can see, I've been trying to add the other names he's got for her in.  And I'm really glad you like the story.  With all the positive reviews I'm getting, I may even start updating more often.  Who knows?

Fallen--Ah, sometimes when they take time to build up it kills me.  Especially when the author can't update often or is unwilling to.  It's kind of taking every ounce of patience in me to write this story, but I'm really trying to keep them all in character.  Next chapters have been added and look for more in the days to follow!

Olhado--Yeah, well, sorry to let you down. =(  Maybe in my next story I'll have those three. ;)  Anyway, I've been to your site, and it's great.  You're a very interesting person.  Thanks for the dialogue comment/compliment.  I guess the first chapter _was_ a little short and vague.

Sundip19--Thanks for your review.  Hope you've been keeping up with the story and continue to enjoy it!


	8. I Was Young When The Aliens Took Me

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter 8**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue woke up feeling surprisingly warm.  She opened her eyes slowly and blinked in confusion.  The wall and door she lay facing were not her own.  She tilted her head and nearly screamed in surprise.

            She wasn't in her room.  She was in Gambit's, lying on his bed, with his arms wrapped around her.

~[ 3 ]~

            Gambit felt the girl's body stiffen, then move, and opened his eyes.

            "G'mornin', chere," he mumbled sleepily.  "G'back t' sleep."  He pulled her closer to him and tried to return to his dreams, but she pulled away.  He sighed as she turned on the lights.

            "Why the hell am Ah _here?_" she demanded, unlocking the door and opening it.

            "That's what I'd like t' know, mate," St. John said from the other side of the entryway.  Again, she nearly cried out in surprise.

            "What the hell's going on?" Sabertooth roared, coming around the corner.  Se spied Rogue, and frowned.  "So that's why the door was locked," he mumbled suggestively.  "Nice goin', Cajun, but I think the boss preferred her...unspoiled.  How'd you manage to do it, anyway?"

            "Watch yo' mouth, fur ball," Remy hissed, standing in front of Rogue protectively.  "We didn' do not'in'.  Show some respect fo' de fille."

            "Yeah, whatever," Sabertooth said.  "But I've got nothing to worry about with you, punk, so I know you can't make me."  Rogue snickered.

            "Ya got plenty t' worry 'bout with him, hair-brain."

            "Watch yourself, kid," he growled in warning, flashing his teeth at her.  "You're nothing to me, either."

            "But she _is_ important to Magneto, mate."

            "An' me," Remy added.

            "Magneto's interest in her's the only thing keeping her out of a hospital right now."

~[ 3 ]~

            "Where's Rogue?" Neutra asked desperately.

            "That's what I'm about to find out," Wolverine replied."

            "She never came home last night," Storm threw in.

            "I'm coming with you, Logan."

            "Fine, but don't slow me down."

~[ 3 ]~

            "Take meh home, Remy."  Remy set the phone down on its cradle.  He smiled at her apologetically.

            "Can' do dat, chere.  Dat was de boss.  Got new orders, now."  Rogue was close to panicking.

            "Ah said take meh _home_, ya low-life swamp rat!"

            "You aren't going anywhere, girly."  Pyro approached her.  She stood frozen, every muscle tensed.

            Her powers still weren't working yet.  Pyro was right.  She wasn't going anywhere.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue sat down on the bed helplessly.  She was in Gambit's room, still, with Piotr temporarily guarding the door outside.  She'd tried the window, but it had been bolted shut from the outside.  And even if she broke the glass, they would hear and come running.  Not to mention she was in a three-story building, not counting the attic, with no pipes running down this side of the house.

            She was stuck in a home full of guys she hated, with no chance of escape.

~[ 3 ]~

            "What are we doing out here?" Lauren asked.  She and Logan were walking down a small neighborhood, with few houses that were far apart.  The houses were large, but empty...abandoned.

Every so often Logan would stop and sniff the air.

"Looking."

"For _what_?  I don't think--"

"For him."  She looked ahead, and saw Victor Creed lumbering toward them.

~[ 3 ]~

            Logan and Victor had immersed themselves in an all-out fight, leaving Lauren standing there awkwardly.  She would have helped Wolverine, but figured the advantage he would receive would upset some delicate masculine balance.  Instead, she looked around, avoiding the brawl.

::Flashback::

            _"He didn't come alone," Logan informed her, sniffing.  "There's someone hiding out there; maybe two.  I'll handle Sabertooth, and you find the other guy."_

::End flashback::

            She saw him, standing in the bushes.  The boy watching the boy was blonde; that was all she had time to notice before he ran off.  Ignoring the two fighting adults, she gave chase.

~[ 3 ]~

            St. John Allerdyce waited just inside the front door.  He looked at his watch.

            "3...2...1..."  The door flew open, and Lauren Marsters (A/N:  Couldn't resist!) stormed in.  She didn't see Pyro; just kept walking.

            "G'day, mate.  Can I help you?"

~[ 3 ]~

            "Where's Rogue and who the hell are you?"

            "M'name's St. John Allerdyce, but people call me Pyro.  As for the girl, she's upstairs."

            "Thank you."  She started to walk away, but he grabbed her roughly by the arm.  She felt a small twinge of pain where he touched her.

            "You're not taking her anywhere."

            "Oh, yeah?  Try and stop me!"  She started to use her mutation, but found she could not.

            She looked down, and saw a small trickle of blood run down her arm.

            "What--?"

            "Organic compound they used on mutants in Area 51.  Sorry, mate, but you and the girl are going nowhere."  She collapsed, and he carried her upstairs.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue heard the approaching steps from the stairwell.  They were sluggish, lazy.

            "Wha'd you do t' her?  If you hurt her, Remy'll--"

            "Relax, mate.  I just drugged her--_like I was told to."_

            "By who?  De boss?"

            "Exactly.  The whole bloody plan's falling into place just like he predicted!"

            "Don' get too excited.  Once de femme finds a way she get out."

            "Which one?"

            "Either.  An' Remy not 'bout t' get _his_ femme angry at him...'gain."

            "Oh drop the bloody act, will ya?  You damn well don't have t'pretend around me."

            "Who said Remy pretendin', mon ami?"

~[ 3 ]~

            Pyro set Neutra down on the couch.  He looked over at Piotr Rasputin, Colossus, who had said nothing the entire (Author:--story!) time.  The silent Russian glanced back at him, then returned his attention back to the picture he was drawing.  Gambit was standing outside the room Rogue occupied like a sentry, which left St. John Allerdyce completely ignored.

            _Good._

            He carefully studied the girl he'd carried.  He looked over at the file cabinet standing in the corner of Magneto's open office/bedroom, at his teammates, then back at the cabinet.  He snuck in, opened it up, and quickly found two folders.  He ran out of the room before anyone thought to look into it.

~[ 3 ]~

            "What's dis?" Gambit inquired, snatching the folder out of Pyro's hand.  He looked at it in surprise, then glared.  "What de hell kind o' sick joke you tryin' t' pull?" he snarled, waving Rogue's folder in the air.

            "_That_ ones for _you_, mate.  I'm interested only in this one," he added, holding up Neutra's folder.

            "An' why might dat be?" Remy asked slyly, recovering.

            "None o' ya bloody damned business!" the Australian snapped.

~[ 3 ]~

            Remy walked into his room and looked at Rogue.  She rose and strode over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

            "Remy, let meh go...please..." she asked, her lips so close to his ear he could practically feel them, with her warm breath tickling his skin.

            "Sorry, chere...I really can' do dat."

            "Please?" she asked sweetly, pulling him toward the bed.  She gently pushed him onto it, and he looked up at her quizzically.

            "I got m'orders, petite."

            "Too bad," she said with a sigh.  "Guess Ah have no choice then, huh, sugah?"  Before he knew what was happening, she brought her lips to his.

            That was the last thing he remembered.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue pulled back as soon as she felt Remy's body fall limp.  She laid him back gently and looked at the door, her now red-on-black eyes glowing with determination.  Ignoring the unconscious form on the bed, she flung the door wide.

~[ 3 ]~

            Pyro picked up the girl and carried her into his room, despite the look Piotr threw his way when he did so.  He set her down on the bed and flipped through her relatively small folder.  He threw it down in disgust; Magneto hadn't collected much information on her yet.  It only contained the basic information that anyone could guess just by looking at her.

            He heard a door open.

~[ 3 ]~

            "Get outta mah way," she growled at Piotr, "before Ah blow ya away."

            "I can't allow you to leave."

            "Ah've heard that too many times today."

            "Sorry for the redundancy, but you cannot leave."

            "Well Ah'm sorry, too.  Sorry ya feel that way.  And sorry for ya if ya don't move."    She picked up a paper, the object glowing on contact as she charged it.  Her red eyes shone defiantly at Colossus as she held the paper up menacingly.  "Move," she commanded.  Reluctantly, Piotr complied.  While he could take her on in hand-to-hand combat, she had a weapon that could likely blow his metallic frame away.

            Rogue stepped through the stairway door, ran down the stairs two at a time, and blew the first-story door down with the paper she'd been holding.

            Upstairs, Neutra awoke with a groan, but by then Rogue was long gone.

~[ 3 ]~

Author's Notes:  Okay, I'm bad at getting dialect down for more than...90% of the characters.  Meaning, I don't know how Piotr talks since I haven't heard him talk much, and I don't speak Australian...heck, I think I'm getting all the characters wrong, but that's just my opinion.  Also, I made Rogue's eyes turn red-on-black because that just makes sense.  If you were to take Remy's mutation away, his eyes wouldn't look like that.  They'd look normal, same as Kurt and Mystique.  And besides, when Rogue absorbs Sabertooth she gets hairy and...yucky.  So it makes sense to me that she'd get a little eye change.

Meanwhile, sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up.  I'm probably the world's best procrastinator since I still haven't started work on my project for Biology...

Well that's all for now, I guess.  Questions?  Comments?  Issues?  Review!  And go see the movie Daredevil!


	9. Speeding Ticket? Honestly, Officer, I S...

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter 9**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue was sitting across from the professor in his office when he told her Neutra was still missing.

            "Missing?"

            "Yes.  She and Logan went out to search for you yesterday.  Logan assumed Neutra had come home, because her scent led that way..."

            "Is he sure?"

            "I didn't say her scent, Charles.  I said I saw her run that way."

            "So she nevah came back?" she asked, incredulous.  Her eyes still glowed faintly from the absorption, but the black and red colors were fading to be replaced with white and green, respectively.

            "No."

            "Excuse meh.  Ah'm feelin' a bit tired..."

            "Yes, of course."

~[ 3 ]~

            It was Sunday, still morning.  Rogue had, obviously, not gone up to her room.  She'd snuck out through the kitchen.  She'd taken Logan's motorcycle.  She'd been purely livid.

            "They musta found her," she mumbled to herself on the ride to the Acolytes' mansion.  "They musta taken her.  They might be exploitin' her right now..."  She parked the motorcycle on the street outside the house and burst unceremoniously through the previously-exploded door, fading colored eyes blazing.  

            "Bring her t' meh now!" she called.  "Ah've still got his powers an' Ah intend t' use 'em if Ah don't get mah way!"  There was a long silence, followed by a shadow darkening the stairwell.  Before she knew what had happened, Gambit flipped over her and landed behind her gracefully, wrapping an arm around her waist and pinning her arms to her sides.

            "Remy still got dem too, chérie, an' he intend t' use 'em if you don' come quietly.  Come on upstairs an' see yo' friend."  Quietly, he whispered, "Please jus' go 'long wit' it, chére.  Remy don' wanna have t' use force on you.  By de way, you mad at Gambit?"  His crimson eyes bore deep into her now-green ones as she turned her head to look at him.

            "Ah will be if they hurt one hair on her head.  Ya'll are evil," she continued, "for kidnappin' two teenage girls...an' wantin' t' take ovah th' world, an' wantin' t' put humans in their place..."

            "Oui, oui, may we go now, petite?"

            "Fine.  Take meh t' her.  An' so help meh gawd, if ya'll try anythin' funny Ah'll absorb every last part o' ya bein'..."

~[ 3 ]~

            Lauren looked up at St. John dreamily.  She had to admit to her drugged self, he did look fairly good, especially while he slept in a chair next to her--his, actually--bed with his head tilted back and body limp.  She sluggishly lifted her right hand and smoothed his blonde hair back, causing him to start forward in alarm.

            "Bloody hell--"

            "Shh, it's just me..."

            "Oh.  Bloody hell--when did ya wake up, mate?"  She closed her eyes and smiled, leaning her head against the generous amount of pillows he had provided.

            "A few minutes ago.  Wow...everything's blurry, spinning..."

            "Maybe those bloody drugs weren't the brightest idea."

            "Drugs?"  She giggled.  "That's silly.  I don't do drugs."  He smiled faintly.

            "No fault o' yours, love.  I gave 'em to ya."

            "I feel dizzy."  Despite her words, she was smiling.  He scooted his chair closer and leaned forward, brushing her hair back.  He bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

            "Sleep now, love."

            "But I'm not tired--"

            "It'll do ya some good.  For me?" he added.

            "Well," she giggled, "when you put it that way...good night."

~[ 3 ]~

            "Make yo'self comfy, chére."  Rogue snorted.

            "Like hell.  Ah just want Lauren.  Give her t' meh an' Ah'll leave ya alone."

            "Dat not what Gambit want, chére.  You can bot'er Gambit all you want.  He don' mind."

            "Besides," Piotr cut in, "Magneto needs you _and_ Lauren."  He hadn't looked up from his painting yet, so he missed her glare but knew she had used it just the same.  "It's part of some plan he's working on.  My guess includes Lauren to use against you X-Men..."  He paused to chuckle at the irony that would cause.  "And you to absorb their powers while they can't fight back, then use them against the X-Men and then...the world," he said dramatically, chuckling.

            "Mon Dieu," Gambit said, faking shock.  "Dat's de most Gambit ever heard you say, mon ami."  Piotr stared at him like a cow about to get hit by a train, then hurriedly went back to his painting.  Remy sighed.  "Anyway, I t'ink P...Colossus was tryin' t' say dat Magneto a real loony.  He's a little not right in de head, hahn?  His plans t' take over de world..."

            "Wonderful to know my loyal employees think so highly of me," Magneto growled from his office/room.  Gambit flinched, and mumbled something in French that Rogue couldn't quite hear.  "LeBeau, put her in the room with Allerdyce.  And be sure to tie her up before you leave her alone with him!"

~[ 3 ]~

            Neutra looked at her friend tied up to St. John's former chair, smiling dazedly.

            "Never thought I'd see you again."

            "Same here."

            "So how're we gonna get out of here?"

            "Ah have no idea.  Tied up, remembah?"

            "Oh, yeah."  She giggled.

            "What've they got ya on?"

            "I'm not sure, but I feel funny."  She suddenly turned very serious, and stared at her friend.

            "Rogue, you can escape.  I know you can.  But you can't afford to get me out of here, too, because I'll slow you down."  She paused.  "Then again, maybe you can."

            "What're ya talkin' 'bout?"

            "Let me finish.  You may blame it on the drugs, kid, but I've been thinking about this for a long time."  She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.  "Rogue, I want you to absorb me--"

            "No.  Absolutely not.  Ah won't do it."

            "Rogue, listen to me!  It'll enable you to touch, and in a way we'll always be roommates."  A goofy grin crossed her features, and she giggled.

            "Ya're right.  Ah am gonna blame it on the drugs.  Ya're bein' ridiculous."  Magneto stepped through the door, and before he closed it again the girls could see Remy and St. John looking through sadly.

~[ 3 ]~

            "I'll be brief, ladies.  I have a proposition for you, Rogue."  He glanced over at Lauren conspiratorially, then bent closer to Rogue.  He lowered his voice, yet sounded commanding.  "I will set Lauren go."  She glanced up at him questioningly.  "But," he continued, "only if you agree to stay here and serve me."

            "Ya gotta be kiddin' meh!"

            "Do I look like I'm joking?"  She scowled at him.

            "Ya look like ya got a stick wedged tightly up ya ass, but that's not the point."

            "Your friend isn't going anywhere unless I have your word.  Otherwise, we'll be keeping her drugged and you aren't capable of carrying her."

            "Mah friends'll find meh."  The old man chuckled.

            "Who, your beloved Logan?  Haven't you wondered why you haven't encountered Sabertooth?  He's been trailing you, dear, covering your tracks and scent.  Wolverine will find neither you nor Neutra.  You'll both remain here unless you agree to my plan; then she may return and you will serve me."

            "Professor'll track me with Cerebro."

            "I'm afraid that won't work, either.  When I'm wearing my helmet, he can't read my thoughts.  He won't be able to find you with the precautions I've taken."

            "Ah hate you."

            "If we can direct that hatred toward the real threat--those not blessed with mutation--then we'll both be in business."

            "Get the hell outta mah sight," she spat."

            "As you wish."

~[ 3 ]~

            "Well, Professor?"

            "Be patient, Scott.  We will find them in time."

            "What do you mean by that?  You haven't tracked them with Cerebro?"

            "According to Cerebro, they cannot be found.  Rest assured, Scott, we _will_ find your team members...somehow."

            In the shadows, Logan snarled, his claws popping out--unbidden.

~[ 3 ]~

            Lauren woke up that night around midnight.  She was thirsty.  She looked over and noticed Rogue was asleep.  Forgetting her thirst, she pulled the girl's chair closer as silently as she could.  It took her a while, since the drugs had relaxed her muscles quite a bit.  Yet she managed, and the result was Rogue's chair directly beside Neutra's bed.

            "'m sorry, kid," she slurred.

            She removed Rogue's glove and clamped her hand around her friend's firmly.

~[ 3 ]~

            Pyro awoke to the sounds of screaming.  He jumped up and saw Rogue's chair had moved closer to the bed, and Lauren was sitting upright holding the girl's hand.

            Her ungloved hand.

            _Bloody hell...no..._

"No!"  He jumped forward and snatched Lauren's hand.

            Her limp hand.

            With no pulse.  Rogue was slumped in her chair.  Gambit burst through the door, took in what happened, and shouted; but St. John Allerdyce didn't hear him.

            "No..." he whispered.  "Lauren..."

~[ 3 ]~

Author's Notes:  Sorry again for the somewhat late update, and especially the relative shortness of the chapter when compared to other chapters.  Forgive me if I get their accents and stuff wrong, because I've never been all that great at it.  Sad ending?  Can't wait to see what happens?  Wonder how it's all _eventually_ (lots more chapters?  Few more?) going to lead to a happy ending?  Any suggestions for what's going to happen?  Remember the...other...other characters I made?  Review!  See if you can figure out some of what's going to happen!  And here's a little improvisation poem I made up just now:

**One person can make the choice**

**To let the author hear their voice.**

**Reviews make the world go round**

**And authors love to hear the sound**

**Of happy readers, let us know**

**Your opinion and bestow**

**This happiness that comes when we learn**

**Of the comments that we earned.**

**So please do me this tiny favor;**

**Reviews increase the author's labor!**


	10. Guess Who's Back, Back Again!

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter 10**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**__

~[ 3 ]~

            It was unnerving.  Professor Xavier had silenced the rage of the psyches not too long ago, but there had still been a sense of being with others.  She had never felt alone before; now her emptiness threatened to overwhelm her.  It was enough to frighten even Rogue.

            She couldn't wake up yet.  She commanded her body to awaken, but it refused to respond.  She was trapped in an endless expanse of darkness.

            _Am Ah in a coma?_

_            ::No, Rogue.  You--we--are unconscious, kid.::_

_            What?  Who's there?_

_            ::It's me.  Your name's Marie?  That's pretty.::_

_            ...Lauren?_

_            ::That's right.::_

_            How did ya get int' mah head?  Am Ah dreamin'?_

_            ::Not that simple, kid.  You won't be getting rid of me that easily,:: _the voice chuckled.  Realization struck Rogue and she nearly doubled over...mentally.

            _Ah absorbed ya? But Ah don' remembah touchin' ya!_

_            ::Whoa, whoa, calm down, kid.  You don't remember because _I_ touched _you_ while you were sleeping.::_

_            Why the hell would ya want meh t' absorb ya, Lauren?_ she shrieked.  _Ah just ruined ya life!_  She could sense the other girl's mental self shrug, and suddenly the darkness became a large, hazy room.  It was there, but barely.

            _::Thought it was getting a little dreary.  It's not my mind, so you'll have to, ah...solidify it.::  _She did so.  _::See?  I told you we'd be roommates.  Now it _really_ feels like we are.::_

_            Ah've got all ya memories...Lauren!_

_            ::Yes?::_

_            Ya like Pyro!  An' ya don' _just_ neutralize mutants' abilities..._

_            ::What do you mean?::_

_            Haven't ya ever analyzed yaself?  Sugah, ya can stop people in their tracks!  Ya can cause body parts t' stop workin'...ya nevah noticed?_

_            ::No.::  _She paused, as if listening.  _::Your boyfriend's waiting for you in the real world.  You can have control of your body back.  I'll be right here if you need me.::_

_            He's not mah--_

A bright flash of light enveloped the ephemeral room as Rogue's eyes fluttered open and daylight flooded in.

~[ 3 ]~

            "Chére?  Y' all right?"

            "Ah'm fine," she mumbled.  "Just got a headache."

            "Dat can be fixed.  So yo' feelin' all right?"

            "Duh, swamp rat.  Ain't that what Ah just told ya?"  Gambit chuckled.

            "You had quite a night, petite."  A cold shiver ran down her spine as she looked over and saw Lauren's comatose form on the bed.  Rogue was still tied in the chair, but at the opposite end of the room.  Gambit was kneeling in front of her.

            "Is she--?"

            "She's alive, chérie."  He frowned.  "But she non gonna move--or t'ink--fo' a long time."

            "Ah put her in a coma," she croaked.

            "You stay home from school, non?  Gambit tell ol' Magneto non t' bot'er you.  You jus' res' some."  He stood up.  "Gambit see you after school, chére."

            She started to protest, to say she could handle school, but knew he wouldn't let her.  She was, as much as she hated to admit it, at their mercy.  They had the means to cut the ropes to get her to school, but that didn't mean they would set her free.  They knew as well as she did that she'd run, and they weren't about to let that happen.

            _An' Ah'm real hungry, too..._

_            ::Not to mention that bathroom looks pretty good to me right now.  Sucks, doesn't it?::_

            Rogue groaned.  It was going to be a _long _day.

~[ 3 ]~

            Gambit wasn't having a good day, but he imagined Pyro must have been going through hell.  The girl he liked--gone.  The X-Morons--bothersome.  Scott had tried to intimidate all three of the Acolytes into giving out the location of their base.

            "Don' even try it, X-Man.  You'll get suspended if you start anyt'ing.  At least Gambit know how t' charm his way outta trouble.  He don' t'ink you dat lucky, mon ami."   Scott had paled a little, until Logan came.  The other X-Men gathered around. 

            "Where's Stripes an' Neutra?  You've got twenty seconds until yer Cajun ass is shiskabob, bub."

            "Don' t'reaten me, petite homme.  De filles are fine.  Dey non gon' get hurt."  It wasn't entirely a lie; just because they were _already_ hurt didn't mean they'd get hurt any more in the foreseeable future.  Magneto was a psycho, but he wasn't a masochistic psycho...maybe.

            "I want 'em back today, Gumbo," Logan snarled, "or you'll be sharpenin' my claws with your face."

            "Whatever," he mumbled.

~[ 3 ]~

            "Like, did you see those Acolytes we interrogated?" Kitty asked of Jean at lunch.  "That Cajun--wow, like, so hot!  And the Australian?  Totally on fire.  But that Russian..."

            "Yeah, they were pretty cute."  Scott shot her a look under his ruby glasses and she giggled.

            "Too bad they've kidnapped Rogue and Lauren, huh?" Scott said bitterly.

            "Ja.  Mein poor zizter..."

            "We'll get her back, Kurt."

            "I hope zo."

~[ 3 ]~

            Gambit sped home on his motorcycle, anxious to see his Rogue.  He knew the X-Men wouldn't follow him...today.  But they'd have to let them know Rogue was okay somehow or they'd find the hideout and save her.  He wouldn't let them.  He'd prevent it by any means necessary.  He liked living with his Roguey.

            He ran up the stairs two at a time and ducked into Pyro's room, where she was sleeping in the chair.  He smiled.

            He sat on the bed and watched her, but was soon consumed by his thoughts.

            Neutra had mentioned a gift for him coming soon.  Was this it?  Did she wait this long so she could learn better control for her powers to give to Rogue...?

            _She really is an angel._

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue woke up slowly, finally sensing someone's presence in the room.  She and Lauren had just finished a pillow-fight when Lauren told her there was someone with them.  Rogue noted that she was certainly going insane for pillow-fighting with the voice in her head.

            _::Oh, come on, it wasn't _that _bad.::_

_            Ya're right, but it's still crazy._

She opened her eyes and saw Gambit staring into space, on the bed.

            _::You can touch him now, since you control my powers.::_

_            Is that why ya did it?  Why ya forced me t' absorb ya?_

_            ::The main reason, yes.::_

_            Ya're crazy._

_            ::I know.  It seemed like a good idea at the time, though.::_

_            A stupid idea._

_            ::But a good one nonetheless.::_

            "Welcome t' de world o' de livin', chére."

            "Thank ya."

            "Head still hurtin'?"

            "No, it's okay now."

            "Dat's good.  Lauren, how are you, petite?"

            "Ah'm fine," she said through Rogue.

            "Dat's good, too.  Mind if Gambit join de two o' you?"

            "Go ahead," she said.

            _Shouldn't that be a mutual decision, sugah?_

_            ::He doesn't have to know.::_

_            Aren't ya forgettin' somethin'?  He's the enemy!_

_            ::You should've considered that before coming back to _his _place.::_

_            Don't remind me._

_            ::Too late.::_

"Chére?  You still wit' me?"

            "Yeah, just talkin' t' Lauren."

            "Okay.  Dis is gon' get real confusin' tryin' t' figure out who 'm talkin' t'."

            "Don't Ah know it!  Hell, _Ah'm_ confused by it.  Ah'm not sure who Ah am anymore."

            "You Gambit's belle femme, chére.  Dat's all you need t' know."

            "How do Ah know ya're not gonna cheat on meh...with mahself?"  Gambit chuckled.

            "Gambit non cheat on you, petite.  He know better."

            "He'd bettah."

~[ 3 ]~

            Pyro listened to the conversation numbly.  Gambit just _had_ to be the first to talk to Lauren.  He'd heard the entire conversation with a feeling of failure seeping through every fiber of his being.

            "Besides, Remy t'ink Lauren has a t'ing fo' St. John."

            His heart beat faster.

            "Oh, she does.  We share a mind now, an' Ah saw her memories.  She's all fo' him.  But Ah took that away from her," she said sadly.  "Now instead o' me nevah touchin' anyone, it's her..."

            Pyro turned and stalked out of the house, his mind racing.

~[ 3 ]~

Author's Notes:  So you liked the poem?  Good!  I actually wrote about a chapter and a half today in school but decided to just finish writing the other half of chapter 11 in school tomorrow.  Sorry you'll have to wait, but I'm a professional procrastinator and I'm damn good at what I do.  I'm so glad people think this is a good story so far and like where it's going.  I think I have a few more twists up my sleeve.  Lauren's not quite dead, and another character will come back into focus.  I can't believe nobody mentioned him in their reviews!  Oh, my gosh!  There's Repro and Aspire that haven't been in for probably the past four or five chapters.  Good luck guessing which one makes a guest appearance soon and what Aspire's powers are.  ;)  I love my futile attempts at cliffhangers and puzzles...

So has anyone seen the movie Daredevil?  Anyone got the soundtrack?  Heard Evanescence's song featuring Paul McCoy of 12 Stones entitled "Bring Me To Life?"  It comes into the movie when Elektra's tearing up those sandbags dropping from the ceiling.

Oh, and any Gundam Wing fans?  You'll be surprised at how many American voice actors are involved in the same shows as each other, X-Men:  Evolution included.  For instance, the guy who played Quatre Raberba Winner also does the voice of Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler.  I think it's the guy who plays Duo who also does the voice of Logan/Wolverine.

If you have any questions, comments, issues, suggestions, or just want to talk, e-mail me at cosmos120@hotmail.com or IM me on AOL Instant Messenger:  SeraUchu is my screen name.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter and another is forthcoming tomorrow, so...um...stay tuned!  (By the way, :: indicates when Lauren is talking to Rogue.)


	11. Fashion Police Unite!

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter 11**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

~[ 3 ]~

            "Any luck, Professor?"

            "No, Scott.  But if we find no trace of her by tomorrow you may take Jean and Kurt with you to follow the Acolytes."

            "Yes, Professor."

~[ 3 ]~

            "Would you like to try our new veggie salad sandwich for 99 cents?"

            "No, thank you, Philip.  But there is something you can help me with."

            "Yes?"  The man pulled out a gun, concealing it from the others' sight, but Philip saw it.  "Do you want the money?"

            "No.  Come outside with me."

            Outside, Mystique changed back to her natural form.  She tossed the fun aside and led Philip by the arm away from the restaurant.

            "You could've waited until my shift was over, Myst.  You know I would've come."

            "I have a job for you," she said quietly.

            "Good, because I'm about to be fired from this one," he mumbled bitterly.  "The things I go through for you..."  He shook his head.  "Raven, you know I only help you because you're friends with my aunt.  Does she know about this?"

            "Destiny knows everything."

            "Oh, yeah, I forgot," he replied sarcastically.  "So what is it you want?"

            "Magneto has successfully captured my daughter and a friend of hers.  I believe you know them."  She glanced at him sideways, pausing for suspense.  "Rogue and Neutra."

            "Lauren?" he asked, alarmed.

            "Yes, Lauren.  I hear Rogue has absorbed her--completely.  I want you to employ your powers to restore her."

            "Hardly a job.  If I'd known before I could've--"

            "Silence.  The plan is more elaborate than that," she snapped.  He listened silently to her explanation.

~[ 3 ]~

            Magneto and Sabertooth had gone to New York city for the rest of the week on business.  Gambit forced LaRogue--his mutilated "French" abbreviation for Lauren/Rogue--to promise not to run back to the institute.

            She walked into Gambit's room.  She was bored, and needed something to do, read, write, or draw.

            _::Check out the card on the nightstand.::_

She picked it up.  Two of Spades.

            _What the hell?_

_            ::Maybe it's a kind of symbolism.  What time is it?::_

_            1:25.  But it's a school day!_

_            ::He could be getting out early.  Now, where do people use spades?::_

_            In gardens, when they're maintaining them._

_            ::Good.  That rules out the back yard.  Where's the closest _real_ garden?::_

_            In New York.  Madison Square Gardens._

_            ::Now you're getting it, kid.  Meet him at 2:00 in Madison Square Gardens.::_

_            Ya're _good.

            _::As if there were ever any doubt.::_

~[ 3 ]~

            "He's lucky Ah had money with meh," LaRogue mumbled.  "Othahwise Ah might not've made it here on time."

            _::Oh, stop complaining, kid.  What matters is that we're here.::_

She walked over to a bench on the outside of the gardens and waited.  She didn't hear him sneak up behind her.

            "Remy!  Ya low-life swamp rat!"  Then Lauren took over.  "Ah'm _so_ glad t' see ya, sugah.  Ya're right on time, too.  So why're we meetin' here?"

            "Remy wanted t' take you sightseein', chére.  An' you, too," he said, tapping her forehead.  Tentatively, he pressed an ungloved finger against her chin.  Lauren's powers instinctively rose up to smother Rogue's, bringing a smile to Remy's face when nothing happened to him.

            "Yo' an angel, chére.  An angel in m' angel's head."  He grinned lopsidedly.  LaRogue couldn't help but smile back.  Kissing her on the cheek, he led her into the gardens.

~[ 3 ]~

            "Yes Professor, we're fine," Rogue assured him over the phone.

            "Are you certain you do not wish to return?"

            "Ah told ya, we're workin' t' stop Magneto.  He thinks we've joined 'em."

            "Very well.  I trust the two of you."

            "Thank ya.  Goodbye."  Raven Darkholme hung up the payphone.

~[ 3 ]~

            "Ready t' go t' school, chéres?"

            LaRogue groaned.  "Can't Ah just take the _entire_ week off?" she asked sleepily.  Gambit smiled.

            "Sorry, chére, but de whole school's startin' t' wonder what happened t' deir favorite goth."

            "Sure they are, sugah.  Ah'll bet."

            "Bettin's good fo' you."

            "Shut up an' gimme some clothes, swamp rat."

            "Not much o' a mornin' person," he mumbled.

            "Ah ain't gonna wear that!" she yelled as Gambit walked back in carrying a bundle of clothing.

            "We don' have any clothes fo' filles," he explained.  "Yo' in a house full o' fils.  Gambit's got some black clothing.  We pick up some gloves on de way t' school so people t'ink you de same, non?"  He tossed her the black pants and shirt he'd gotten out of his closet.

            "Fine."  They stood there looking at each other.  "Well?  What ya waitin' fo', swamp rat?  Ah ain't dressin' in front o' ya."

            "Sorry, petite."  He stepped out and closed the door.

~[ 3 ]~

            "Is/are the sheila/sheilas comin' to school, mate?"

            "'Course dey are."

            "Good.  We can keep an eye on her/them that way."

            "'m sorry 'bout how t'ings turned out, homme."

            "Don't worry 'bout it, mate."

            "Sure t'ing."  He worried about it.  Pyro's eyes were developing dark rings around them from the lack of sleep he'd had since it had happened.  Gambit knew it tore his heart to shreds when St. John had found Lauren's limp form holding onto Rogue's hand.  Absorbed completely.  It had stunned the entire household.  No one knew what to do about the girls'...condition.  They hadn't buried the body because, in a sense, she was still alive--in someone else's head.  Remy also knew Rogue considered herself to have "killed" Lauren even though she was still, technically, there.  He rubbed his forehead; the whole situation was giving him a headache.

            LaRogue stepped out and Remy smirked.

            "Remy t'ink he like seein' you in his clothes, petite."

            "'Petite' is right, Cajun.  Ya're too tall.  The clothes are saggin'."

            "Well, we jus' tell people i's a new fashion, non?  Trés magnifique."  She rolled her eyes.

            "Swamp rat."

            "River rat."

~[ 3 ]~

            LaRogue was pulled aside harshly as she was walking into school.

            "Before you scream, it's just me."

            "That's reason _t'_ scream, sugah."  Mystique scowled.

            "Listen.  Your friend's gone and you're being held against your will, even though I think you could escape at any time.  Now, your friends back at Xavier's think you're pretending to work with Magneto because you're on a self-planned mission that now involves Neutra.  They believe Neutra's still alive, so you're damn lucky that Cajun bought you gloves so you can keep the same look as you did before.  The school won't suspect a thing now.  They think you were out sick.  But you need someone to pose as Lauren until we get this situation fixed and under control."

            "What do ya mean 'fixed'?  Ah--"

            "Listen.  I have a plan to get this whole mess straightened out, but I need your cooperation.  Are you with me?"

            "What's th' catch?"

            "I want Magneto dead."

            "Easier said than done, sugah."

            "No, I don't want _you_ to kill him.  You're just a pawn in my plan.  On the contrary, _I _want to be the one to claim his death.  You're going to get me to their hideout, neutralize him, and in return you'll be free and an acquaintance of mine will help you and Lauren."  LaRogue eyed her suspiciously.

            "Fine, but if ya try anythin' Ah'll stop ya before ya can say 'terrorist bitch.'"  Mystique morphed into Lauren and the two/three walked into school.

~[ 3 ]~

            Gambit looked at LaRogue questioningly.

            "Ah'll tell ya latah," she said regarding Mysten (Mystique/Lauren).

~[ 3 ]~

            LaRogue sought out the Acolytes at lunch with Mysten at her heels.

            "Ya know, Mystique, Ah'm gettin' _real_ tired o' ya posin' as mah friend."

            "Just checking up on my darling daughter," she replied sarcastically.  They sat down next to Pyro, who did not meet Mysten's level gaze.  "We have a plan to get her back.  You won't be lonely much longer," she sneered.

            "Jus' don' talk, petite."

            "No one asked you."

            "No one needed t'."

            "All right, ya'll, knock it off.  Mystique, shut up and act like Lauren.  Gambit, shut up and come here."

            "Why, chérie?"

            "Just do it."  He nodded and scooted over to where she sat under the tree.  "Closah," she baited, inconspicuously balling her right hand into a fist.  He scooted closer.  "Now close ya eyes..."  He did...

            ...And she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

            The bell rang, and the two/three headed for P.E.

~[ 3 ]~

            LaRogue actually enjoyed P.E. today.  She talked with Kurt, played one-on-one basketball against Remy (a tie), and pulled pranks on some of the most annoying popular jackasses that took particular pleasure from mutant-bashing.  She used Neutra's more hidden ability to trip them by causing their legs to stop functioning, one at a time.  She laughed as she watched them try to move their legs, which were still held fast by LaRogue's powers.

~[ 3 ]~

            LaRogue rode home with gambit on the motorcycle that afternoon.  But while they came closer to the Bayville mall, Lauren took over and grabbed hold of the handlebars from behind Remy, steering them into the half-empty parking lot.

            "We need clothes," she commanded.  He sighed and parked and bike, and the two/three of them walked through the sliding glass doors.

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue was absolutely repulsed, mostly because of the shopping.  One thing really bothered her, though.

            The room in her mind was absolutely spotless.  She could understand neatness, but there was _nothing_ out of place.  So while Lauren ran Remy's flow of cash dry, she messed up the room.  She imagined posters on the wall, and they appeared; rock music playing, and it was so; CDs, wrappers, and other miscellaneous items on the floor, and there they were.  She sat back on one of the plush chairs she thought up with a satisfied smile gracing her lips.

            Now it felt _just_ right.

            Lauren was going to freak.

~[ 3 ]~

Author's Notes:  I know practically nothing about New York, so, yeah.  Did you like this chapter as well?  I managed to bring back Mystique like I think I said I would, and Philip may be playing a part soon.

Writing X-Men:  Evolution fanfic is fun.  It involves excess apostrophes and misspellings for accents, and lots of word mutilations, e.g. LaRogue and Mysten.  So, please review.

As for mindless rambling...

Evanescence has two songs on the soundtrack, actually:  "My Immortal" from the funeral of Elektra's father and "Bring Me To Life," which I mentioned in the last chapter's author's notes.  I don't think Elektra died, it just looks like she did, because at the end Matt found a charm in brail on the rooftop.  She was the _only_ one who knew he wanted a charm necklace with brail on it, because they'd talked about it before they made love. *cough, cough*

Oh, and I figured I could possibly do a sequel to this one if I manage to make it work out like I want it to.  Also, once/if I finish the sequel I might start doing some Romy songfics since there aren't nearly enough Romy stories out there for my taste in the Evo department.  Once I'm done with at least this one I may take song requests and try my hand at writing stories to go with the songs.  Angst, mush, I do as much as I can.  In the words of Ben Stein, "I shall do my best."  Wish me luck, God bless you all, and please review!


	12. Die, Die, Die!

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter 12**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

~[ 3 ]~

            _::Rogue!  What did you do?::_

_            Ah fixed it._

_            ::It's a mess!::_

_            Yeah?  So?  It was too...perfect when Ah came in._

LaRogue held onto Gambit's waist with one hand and her shopping bags with another.  She'd just gotten the basics:  clothes, make-up, hair accessories, and more clothes.  She'd even gotten a few pairs of black jean shorts and black tank tops and spaghetti straps since LaRogue could touch now.  She was wearing a brand new pair of sunglasses on the way home.

            _Besides, ya were busy buyin' out the stores an' Ah was bored._

_            ::You know I'll just be cleaning this up, right?::_

_            Fine, but don' clean it up _too_ much._

~[ 3 ]~

            "Hey, chére, what do you say we give Pyro back his room, non?  Gambit share his room wit' you."

            "All right."

            "By de way, jus' out o' curiosity, was it Rogue in Rogue's body or Lauren in Rogue's body dat kissed Remy?"

            "Rogue did that on her own."  Remy beamed.

            "Good t' know de ol' charm stil workin', hahn?"

            "Oh, please, don' flattah yaself.  Ya're just startin' t'...grown on meh is all."

            "Sure, petite."

~[ 3 ]~

            St. John trudged into his room, dropping his school books on the floor on his way in.  He sat down on his bed and held his face in his hands.

            _What the bloody hell did that sheila mean?_

~[ 3 ]~

            _::I don't know if we should go through with Mystique's plan.::_

_            Why not?_

_            ::If Philip finds a way to get me back into my body, what would happen to my/your/our powers?  I don't know if they'd fade away, follow me, or if I wouldn't be a mutant anymore.  I'm not so sure about it.  Besides, I don't have any homework in here.::_

_            How do ya know it's Philip?_

_            ::...Don't you remember what his powers are?::_

~[ 3 ]~

            "Magneto?" Piotr asked, surprised.  "Of course you may talk to Rogue."  He handed the phone to a surprised LaRogue, who took it into Remy's room.  She closed the door behind her.

~[ 3 ]~

            "It's me," Mystique greeted simply.

            "Ah figured.  Make it quick."

            "We carry out the plan tomorrow after school."

            "Ain't that kinda fast?"

            "I can't stand taking Algebra II and Advanced World studies...again!  We carry out the plan _tomorrow_.  I understand your boss will be coming home today."

            "Actually, Saturday--"

            "Not anymore."

            "Ah don' wanna know."

            "Good, then I'll see you at school."

~[ 3 ]~

            Rogue walked back into the living room on the second story and sat down on the floor.  Remy sat on the couch behind her, Pyro next to him, and Piotr in an armchair drawing the whole scene.

            "What did the ol' bloke want?" asked St. John.

            "He said he an' hair-brain are done.  They're on their way back tonight."

~[ 3 ]~

            Mysten met LaRogue in the hallway at Rogue's locer.

            "I've most likely gotten her into trouble with most of her teachers," she admitted.  "I don't know her locker combination so I came to class without books, paper, pencils...anything."

            "Ah'll make it up to 'em when Ah'm back in mah body," she said through Rogue.  It was after school already, and they were getting ready to leave.  They'd filled the boys in on their plan at lunch.

::Flashback::

_            "Hey, swamp rat," LaRogue welcomed, sitting next to him underneath her--their--all three of theirs, actually--tree.  He wrapped an arm around her and Lauren moved LaRogue's body closer to his.  Mysten sat across from them, awkwardly, next to Pyro.  Piotr sat quietly to the side._

_            "We're going to execute the plan today," Mysten announced._

_            "An' what exactly _is_ this bloody plan o' yours?"_

_            "Ah'll explain.  Mystique wanted Magneto dead."  There was an uncomfortable sailence.  "She wants meh t' help her, since Ah've got Lauren's powers.  In return, she has a way t' get Lauren back in her _real_ body..."_

_            "Do it," St. John whispered._

_            "Ah'll need ya help, guys.  Ah can negate Magneto an' Mystique'll come up with a way t' kill him.  Ah can negate Sabertooth, but he's still pretty strong without the powers Ah'll bet.  An' then there's the problem o' gettin' Lauren's body out..."_

_            "I'll help," Piotr offered quietly._

_            "So will I," St. John concurred.  LaRogue looked at Remy._

_            "Remy do whatever m'chére wants him t'."  LaRogue smiled and kissed him on the cheek._

_            "Thank ya," she whispered._

_            He handed her a card.  She shoved it into her pocket without looking at it as the bell rang._

::End Flashback::

            Rogue fingered the card in her pocket and finally pulled it out.  Turning it over, she found...

            Ace of Clubs.

            _Lauren, a lil' help, please?_

_            ::Think about it, kid.  In card games like Solitaire and Poker, what number is the Ace card?::_

_            Either a 1 or 11._

_            ::Your best be would be 11 then.  Where at?::_

_            Ace o' clubs...meet him at the club tonight at 11!_

_            ::Now you're getting it, kid!::_

She slammed her locker shut and walked out of school with a confident, satisfied smile on her face.

~[ 3 ]~

            They met outside the Acolytes' house underneath Gambit's bedroom window.

            "Anyone got a cell phone?" LaRogue asked.

            "Yes.  I just finished using it."  Mysten tossed her/them the cell phone.

            _Who are we callin'?_

_            ::Repro.  He'll be a big help.::_

            "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.  This is Bobby, how may I help you?"

            "Bobby, first of all ya're a nut.  Second of all lemme speak t' Alex."

            "Rogue?"  He hesitated.  "All right."  There was a pause, then Repro spoke.

            "Hello?  Rogue?"

            "It's meh, Lauren.  Ah was absorbed bah Rogue.  Listen, Ah need ya t' meet meh here..."

~[ 3 ]~

            Philip arrived at about the same time as Alex.  Repro sprouted his wings and two extra arms, grabbed hold of Mysten and Aspire, and lifted them to Gambit's window.  Aspire gently applied his powers and the window vanished.

            LaRogue, Piotr, St. John and Remy went in through the front door.

~[ 3 ]~

            Sabertooth glared at the four/five teenagers that walked in.  He wanted them gone, but Magneto said he wanted them around for some diabolical scheme or another.  Victor Creed knew Lensherr just liked controlling their lives.

            Victor also knew _he_ preferred to be--and worked better--alone.  Alas, if he'd had his way the mutiny never would have occured.

~[ 3 ]~

            LaRogue and Remy went straight into his/their room immediately.  Piotr and St. John sat down on the couch.  St. John grabbed the remote and turned on the television, a little too loud for Victor's taste.

            "Turn down the volume, Aussie," he snarled.

            "No thanks, mate.  I think I rather like it this loud," he retorted.

            Thus Sabertooth and Magneto did not hear the hushed conversation coming from Remy's room.

~[ 3 ]~

            Remy handed Lauren's body to Repro, who flew out the window to the ground.  Remy followed with Philip, landing gracefully on the ground with the other boy in his arms.  LaRogue watched him go, then looked at Mysten.

            "All right, play dead, Mystique."

            "Very funny," she replied with a scowl.  She lay down on the bed and LaRogue covered her with the blankets.  She walked out of the room, but didn't shut the door behind her.

~[ 3 ]~

            Magneto felt a tingle rush through every vein in his body, and it wasn't because he was looking at naughty pictures he shouldn't be looking at...

            It was because LaRogue was anxiously working her "magic" on him.  His powers were, in a way, going to sleep, like an arm when held in one position too long.

            She was applying her power so heavily she felt she would faint; but she wanted to make damn sure this worked.

            _::Slow down, kid; we'll have to get out of here, too, and we can't do that if we can't even walk.  Now for Creed...::_

            She turned her attention toward Sabertooth, who had been instantly alerted to Magneto's loss of power.  Before he could attack, she slammed into him with a carefully-weaved web of mutation that could only have come from Neutra.  The tendrils of it swam in his blood, and the power was so strong it might have been tangible.  Through Lauren's vision, LaRogue could see that it was.*

~[ 3 ]~

            Piotr watched intently as LaRogue faced Sabertooth wordlessly.  He assumed his cue was when Creed's fangs, claws, and unnatural hair and strength faded away.  He changed into his steel-like form and charged into the adult, sending him into a wall.  Before he had a chance to get up, Colossus lifted him into the air and threw him into a closet.  He shut the door and dragged the couch in front of it.

            "What do you think you're doing?" Magneto bellowed.

            "Sorry, sugah, but ya'll's time has come," LaRogue intoned darkly.

            "What?  I demand you stop this at once!"

            "Make meh."  Pyro and Colossus regarded the old man threateningly, arms crossed, while LaRogue snatched his keys.  Bowing mockingly, she and the boys backed out of the front door.  LaRogue locked it behind them.

~[ 3 ]~

            Erik Magnus Lensherr didn't have long to wait until he came face to face with the source of the mutant mutiny.  Behind him were the sounds of a more domesticated Sabertooth fighting for freedom from the closet.  To his side, he caught sight of Lauren sitting up in bed...

            Only it wasn't Lauren, he knew.  It was Mystique in the shape of the girl.  And she was coming to kill him.

            He smiled grimly.

            Let her come.

~[ 3 ]~

            They had run out of the house, and Pyro ordered them to back up.  Flames trailed out from his fingertips and flew to the house.  It caught fire immediately.

            "What're ya doin'?" Rogue cried.  "Stop!"

            "Those blokes better get used t' burnin'...'cause they'll bloody be burnin' for all eternity if I have anything to do with it!"

            Colossus grabbed hold of him and LaRogue neutralized him; but it was too late for the three still trapped in the house.

~[ 3 ]~

*Lauren can see her power like others see theirs, but she is the only one other than Rogue.  If you'd like to envision it, imagine controlled smoke.  It seeps into the "victim" through any opening possible--pores, mouth, nose, etc.

Author's Notes:  One more chapter to load.  I've actually already finished this story and am currently working on a sequel as well as another story (alternate universes--the only kind!).  Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I just had this huge urge to write a Rogue-centered fanfic.  If you like drama, angst, love, etc. as well as a pretty pointless version of all of the aforementioned traits, then check out my new songfic "Bring Me To Life."  I'll get the last chapter/epilogue up as soon as I can, but I've got lots of projects going right now.  Far be it from me to work on only one story at a time...

Anyway, review, e-mail, IM, anything!  I like to talk to people who like my stories because I really don't have a life and spend most of my time on my computer _anyway_...and I like to meet new people.

Thanks so much for all the positive reviews, I love you guys, you're great!  Good night and God bless!


	13. Give Me A Happy Ending!

**Ace of Hearts**

**Epilogue**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

~[ 3 ]~

            "Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."  The three teenagers stood solemnly before Ororo Munroe as well as a group of students who had gathered at the library door out of curiosity.

_::Flashback::_

_            "Could you've taken any longer, chére?  Remy t'ought he be here along all night."  He pouted mockingly._

_            "Aw, knock it off, Cajun.  Did ya hear 'bout ya old house?"_

_            "Oui.  Dat fils de pute burned all o' Remy's stuff."_

_            "An' Mystique, Magento an' Sabertooth.  What about Lauren?"_

_            "Remy heard 'bout dat, too.  She got her powers?"  Rogue nodded.  "Dat boy sure be one powerful mutant."_

_            "Anythin' he wants can happen, but it has plenty o' strict limitations.  Ah owe him one; it took a lot out o' him tryin' t' give us what we wanted."_

_            "Let's talk 'bout somet'in' else, non?" he asked, drawing her into a kiss._

_            "All right.  How 'bout we talk 'bout where y'all are goin' now that ya house is gone?"_

_            "Remy t'ink Pyro did it fo' a reason.  He wan' t' follow his fillle."_

_            "So ya mean...?"_

_            "Far as I know, petite."_

_::End flashback::_

            "Bobby, Kurt, I would like you two to show our new students to their rooms."

            The two teens led St. John Allerdyce, Piotr Rasputin, and Remy LeBeau to the boys' wing.

~[ 3 ]~

            If you look down the street you'll see a large, charred, blackened plot of land.  On this land is a sizable pile of burnt wood and belongings.  As you look, you notice a stirring.  A closer look reveals it is a black bird.  Although you might assume the bird s a crow, or merely a different color but stained with ash and soot, ornothologists would tell you it is a raven.

            A raven come from an inferno.

            A raven coming back with an inferno blazing in her smoke-stricken eyes.

~[ 3 ]~

            As Gambit settled into the room he shared with Pyro, he noticed something on the table.  It was a card.  Pulling out his deck, he counted the cards he had left and came up four short.  He could account for three:  the Ace of Diamonds, the Ace of Spades, and the Ace of Clubs.

_::Flashback::_

_            Gambit felt Rogue's arms go around him, and her hands snaking down to his waist._

_            "Chére!  In a club?" he teased.  She blushed, looking away._

_            She put her hands back in her own pocket._

_::End flashback::_

It must have happened then.  He turned the object over and laughed despite himself.  Sure enough, she'd snuck it out of his coat pocket at the club.  She'd stolen his heart...

            ...The Ace of Hearts.

~[ 3 ]~

Author's Notes:  I know, you probably shouldn't have an epilogue without a prologue, but oh well!  If it suits my purposes I shall include it.  Nyah! =P

Now, tell me, who didn't see any of that coming?  Be honest with yourself and I...and tell me in a review!  The story may be done, but the sequel isn't!  It's coming soon, so keep an eye out for _Two of Hearts_ by Kanshisha Tenshi!  I just want you all to know that I loved writing this story--and all the feedback I got for it really helped.  Most of you probably know how refreshing it is to have people tell you how much they love your story.  It goes crashing through your heart and straight through your head, and while passing through the eyes it may make them sting and tear up a bit.  You guys've been great and I hope you like the sequel this much, if not more, too.

I've actually finished the first chapter to Two of Hearts and the prologue for an upcoming X-Men Evo remake of Swan Lake, but I'm too lazy to type either and to finish all of the Author's Notes so I'm going to go now.

Good night, God bless, and take care!

~Kanshisha Tenshi


End file.
